YuGiOh: Prophecies Crumbled, Destinies Destroyed
by JadedKatrina
Summary: Sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh: Coming of the Destined. Jade, Seto, and the YGO gang have to deal with a new evil even worse than Osiris. How can the crew defeat an enemy that they can’t even see
1. Meeting of the Dragons

**__**

Yu-Gi-Oh: Prophecies Crumble, Destinies Destroyed

Summary: Jade, Seto, and the YGO gang have to deal with a new evil even worse than Osiris. How can the crew defeat an enemy that they can't even see and seems to know about Jade's origins. 

JK: Okay people I'm back with the next installment of YuGiOh and hopefully it will be even more action packed, romance induced, cliffhangers galore and much much more… *smiling as she stares at new story in front of her*

YJK: * smiles evilly* Well now I guess I will be torturing JK even more this time around and I am enlisting the help of 2 fans who want to torture the authoress as much as I do…

Yugi: I guess I'm back being her muse again * looks at script* Huh?! She has reviewers from Yu-Gi-Oh: Coming of the Destined she will like to thank…

K Yami Yugi29: thank you for your review and hopefully you will also enjoy the sequel…

Sorceress Vanessa: Tank you tank you, I always love reading your reviews and here's the next story…

DimitriFrancois: Thanks and hopefully some day I will sell the rights to that card to have it made and give you one… actually give all of my wonderful reviewers out there one.

Dagger5: Hey thanks for all the support and everything and hopefully your laptop is still charged because I am planning on having cliffies galore in this story… but anyways on with the show…

Yami: Hey everyone just as a note this story is in 3rd person view because of the way JK writes the story… and JK does not own YuGiOh even though she wishes she did…

JK: Now onto the new episode…

Chapter 1: Meeting of the Dragons

"Jade wake up. It's time to go," someone yelled at the dark haired Egyptian.

She just rolled over and mumbled something incoherent into the pillow while snuggling with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushie. The young dark haired boy just sighed before an evil smirk graced his lips. He left the room and moments later returned with a glass of ice cold water, a big glass. He proceeded to dump the water onto the teenager he was prodding to get up. She shot straight up in bed shocked to be ripped from her wonderful dream about beating Yugi in a duel. She focused her eyes onto the dark, wild haired boy next to the bed.

"Mokuba!" Jade screamed at the boy's retreating form, "Revenge will be mine. Just you wait."

At that moment Seto Kaiba came running down the hallway at the sound of the scream just in time to see Mokuba running from the enraged Egyptian's room. He slowed down as he came up to the door. The CEO was about to Knock when the door was pulled open and a dripping wet Jade came out. Jhada followed behind in spirit form trying to calm her down.

"Which way did he go?" she demanded of the CEO, "Tell me now…"

"Don't hurt him too badly," Kaiba said pointing down the hall.

Seto Kaiba knew all too well that you don't mess with Jade's sleep for fear of dismemberment. Seto just shook his head as he walked to his study to try and get some work done. It had been months since the tournament and Osiris' defeat. Yugi Motou won the tournament as usual. Malik was back to normal, or at least as normal as is usual for Malik. Bakura, the Tomb Robber, was bound to behave or suffer the same fate as Osiris. 

Jade stalked the younger Kaiba brother through the living room until he was cornered. She was about to tickle him mercessly when she was pelted by a snowball that the boy had some how gotten. He just smiled at the teen as he went into the kitchen for breakfast. Jade shook the snow from her hair vowing revenge on the teen. She went upstairs to change out of her pajamas. Jade passed by Seto's office and stood in the doorway watching him working. He looked up as he felt someone watching him. Jade smiled deeply at him and stepped into the office.

"Good morning Jade, did you hurt him terribly yet?" Seto asked.

"No he got me with a snowball instead," Jade told him, "Will you be coming with us today? We are going to go pick out a Christmas tree."

"I'm not sure. I do have meetings and designs to go over and…" he stopped when he saw her puppy dog eyes.

"It would mean a lot to Mokuba if you would join him," Jade commented.

"Give me half a day at work and then the rest will be just for Mokuba," he said.

"I will tell him," Jade said leaving the study and then turned to face the CEO, "Oh by the way I think you're late."

"What? Oh no…" Seto cried out grabbing his briefcase and running out of the study.

Jade watched the CEO head out the door and chuckled to herself before going into her room to change. Further into Domino City another teenager was just waking up. The spiky haired teen rolled over hitting his alarm clock with a small fist before covering his head once again. His grandfather called up the stairs telling him to get up. The only answer was a grumble of 'stupid mornings' and 'cursed alarm clocks'. He got out of the bed slowly making his way to the shower to get ready. Fifteen minutes later he walked into his room to see his yami staring out the window. He quickly changed into a pair of black jeans, a dark blue turtle neck, a dark purple suede shirt left unbuttoned. He put on a pair of wool socks before falling onto his bed.

"Hey Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked the spirit.

"Something's not right in the air," he said preoccupied.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure. I will be in my soul room," Yami said abruptly as he disappeared and the puzzled glowed.

"Weird," Yugi said out loud as he left his room.

"Yugi Joseph Motou, get down her now," Mr. Motou yelled up the stairs.

"Eep," Yugi said, "Coming."

The tri-colored teen ran down into the kitchen to where his grandfather waited, "Yugi what took you so long. We were supposed to leave an hour ago."

"Sorry Grandpa," he said grabbing an apple from the bowl, "Will we still make it to get Rebecca and Professor Hawkins?"

"Yes, yes. I made sure to include your wake-up call into our plans," Grandpa Motou said, "But we really do need to go before we do miss them."

"Okay," Yugi said running upstairs to grab the puzzle and his jacket.

He ran down stairs and quickly put on his shoes. Yugi met his grandfather in the car and they left the game shop heading towards the train station. It took them about an hour with the bad weather coming in. Soon they saw the elderly professor and his eight year old granddaughter coming towards them. Rebecca Hawkins looked upset and Yugi noticed that she didn't have her customary teddy bear. Professor Hawkins and Mr. Motou were deep in conversation over the new discovery in Egypt.

"Hi," Yugi said to Rebecca.

"Hmph," was all the response he got.

'Yugi I don't think she is happy. Leave her be,' Yami piped in.

''Thank you Mr. Obvious. I was only trying to be nice, '' Yugi snapped at Yami, '' Sorry Yami. ''

'It's okay. Come on they are leaving,' Yami told his hikari.

Yugi ran to catch up to the adults and eight year ole. Soon they were back in the car driving slowly due to the sudden on set of the winter storm. Yami knew this was just confirming his bad feeling he woke up with. He was certain that it was connected to the items and Jhada Ishtar.

'Yugi,' Yami called through the mind link.

'' Yes Yami, '' came the teens response.

'Weren't you supposed to meet Jenni and Jade today?' he asked.

'' Yes, but it may have to wait until the storm let's up, '' Yugi told him.

'Okay,' Yami said. 

'' Oh Yami what was wrong earlier? '' Yugi asked.

'Nothing,' was all Yami would say before closing the link.

Yugi sighed and sat back in his seat watching the road nervously. Soon they pulled up to the game shop and Grandpa parked the car. Mr. Motou led the group towards the shop and to warmth lain within. Yugi saw someone at the front door to the shop and wondered who could be crazy enough to be out in this weather. He walked up to them and saw Jenni huddled in the doorway. She brightened up when she saw Yugi walking towards her.

"About time you got home," she said trying to sound angry, but her chattering teeth prevented it.

"What are you doing out in this weather?" Yugi asked shivering as the cold wind and snow hit his small form.

"Freezing my butt off for one, second I'm waiting on you to bring me to some kind of warmth," she told him also shivering in the cold.

"Come on. I think Grandpa is making hot chocolate," Yugi said.

The two teens walked into the house stomping the snow off their shoes before removing them. Soon two wet jackets hung side-by-side on the hook and the teens sat at the kitchen table drinking hot cocoa. Mr. Motou introduced Professor Hawkins and Rebecca to Jenni before also sitting with a cup of tea.

"Professor Hawkins can you tell us anything about this new discovery?" Yugi inquired.

"Actually yes. It seems that we may be about to reach a new tomb. It could be the Lost Pharaoh, but we aren't sure. The reason I'm here is because I need to speak to Ms. Ishtar at the Domino Museum," he said.

'Yugi, you don't think he actually found my tomb do you?' Yami asked worried.

'' I'm not sure. Maybe I can go with him to see what he found out, '' Yugi told the spirit.

'Thank you aibou,' Yami said.

"Professor could I go with you when you go to the museum?" Yugi asked.

"Not this time. Now Sugoroku can I use the phone? I need to contact the site and the museum," Professor Hawkins inquired.

"Sure Arthur," Solomon Motou said, "This way. You can use the phone in the study."

The two men left the kitchen and Rebecca went into the living room to watch cartoons. Yugi watched Jenni and felt nervous all of a sudden. In the lights of the Christmas decorations she looked beautiful. Jenni saw Yugi watching her and blushed. Neither teen said anything as the silence deepened around them.

"Um… Jenni would you… um … like to go to the Christmas dance with me?" Yugi asked softly looking down at his hands on the table.

"Mr. Motou are you asking me out on a date?" Jenni inquired her eyes sparkling.

"Y-yes," Yugi said blushing deeply, not lifting his eyes from the table (A.N. aww… how kawaii).

"Then I accept," Jenni said smiling.

"Okay," Yugi said letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, "Let's go wait out the storm in front of the fire place."

"Sounds great," Jenni said.

The teens went into the living room and sat by the fire. Elsewhere Jade was trudging through knee deep piles of snow trying to make it to Kaiba Land. Another gust of wind picked up, nearly knocking her over. The wind though did not feel natural though and caused the hairs on the back of her neck to bristle. She summoned her Phoenix Staff to her hands as a precaution. The dim sun light began to fade as darkness crept in. Jade gasped as she felt suddenly drained. Somehow she had been transported to the shadow realm once again. She leaned heavily onto her staff as she tried to figure out how she got there.

'' Jhada? '' she called out to the spirit.

'I am here, but I cannot switch with you. I cannot move at all actually,' Jhada said fear in her words.

'' It cannot be Osiris. I made sure to seal him away, '' Jade said nearly falling over in exhaustion.

'Hikari are you alright?' the dark asked concern in her voice.

'' No I think the affect of the Shadow Realm is being magically enhanced, '' she said, '' I need to lie down. ''

'No, Aibou stay awake,' Jhada cried out to her hikari.

"Help," Jade called out weakly as she collapsed to her knees.

A dark menacing voice could be heard laughing through the area. A shadowy figure stood over the Sorceress and just laughed. Sorcerer Seto, feeling the use of shadow magic, went to the Shadow Realm and saw the shadow and girl. He hurried over only to be met by a strong barrier surrounding them. He watched in horror as the girl became weaker.

"Sorceress can you hear me?" he called out.

"Sorcerer I cannot keep conscious much longer," he heard her say quietly.

"Sorceress hold on. I'll have you out soon and at Kaiba Corp.," he said.

"Do not bother," a shrowded voice said behind him.

He turned to see the shadow behind him smirking. The shadow hit him with a spell spellbinding him. The shadow then summoned the Egyptian beast Ammit who hovered over Sorcerer Seto waiting to devour him. Jade watched in horror, pleading with Ra to save him from the beast's clutches. It seemed that her prayers were answered as six distinct roars were heard from the air. Jade, Sorcerer, and the Shadow looked up to see a Red-Eyes, three Blue-Eyes, and the dragons of Courage and Hope coming in. The three Blue-Eyes let loose their white lightening attacks at Ammit. The beast was gone when the dust cleared and all that was left was a slightly singed Sorcerer. He was muttering about Ra Damned Blue-Eyes and their egos as he slowly got to his feet. He made his way to Jade's side and saw her barely conscious. He gathered the girl into his arms and got on one of the Blue-Eyes' backs and told him to go to their castle.

"Sorceress… Jade…" he said trying to keep her conscious, "Please stay awake. Seto will kill me if I do not get you back alive."

"I'm s-sorry. It's just so… hard to ke-keep awake," she said fighting the darkness at the edge of her vision.

Sorcerer knew they were about to cross the borders into the area guarded from the Shadow Realm's harmful magic. Soon they landed on top of the castle and Sorcerer quickly went into the castle. He went into his room and laid the girl down. She was pale and now unconscious. He began healing her the best he could. She moaned once before going still once again. 

**__**

JK: Evil cliffies are good *rubbing hands in a menacing way* but now here come the rabid fans again.

YJK: *smiles evilly at the authoress* what torture session should I enact this time around… maybe flaming torches and sharp pointed sticks will do…

Rabid fans: *pounding on door to be let in…* Ahhh… let us in…

JK: *sneaks out back door leaving Yugi and Yami in charge* gotta go…

Yugi: *rolls eyes at JK leaving once again* Well it seems we are back into the swing of things so people do the usual 3-5 reviews and another chapter will magically appear on your screen…

Yami: *smirks at JK's vanishing form* It's all mine, all mine I tell you, Muwahahahahaahahahah… I shall rule the earth and people will pray before their ruler and offer candy and cookies…

Marik and Bakura: * runs in with net to catch Yami* Oh no he got to the chocolate JK left out… get him before the end of the world happens…

Sugar High Yami: *runs from other yami's with the net* Sugar… chocolate … candy… need more candy… Yummy, ooey, gooey, delicious sugary goodness known as candy need some more…

Yugi: *Sweatdrops* why do I always get stuck with the insane ones on this bit… but anyways read & review… Ja Ne…


	2. Secrets and Christmas Eve Surprises

**__**

JK: Okay people sorry for the delay, but school, work and evil yami' s destroying my stuff kinda delayed me some… now here's the next installment…

YJK: *smirks as she comes in wielding a flame thrower* HEHEHEHEHE!!!!!! Die you lousy spiders, die *about to fry unsuspecting arachnids*

Bakura: *runs after evil Yami to take back his flame thrower* get back here you lousy, two timing, snake in the grass Yami no Baka…

YJK: * runs away laughing* come and catch me Bakura-kun…

Ryou: *watching crazed yami' s run around the room* Well while that insanity ensues now onto review response…

DimitriFrancois: Glad you like the chapter and sorry can't stop w/evil cliffies they are my life and ILY as well…

Sorceress Vanessa: Thank you for the cookies and please refrain from harming my Muses, but anyways heres the next chapter and enjoy…

Dagger5: Sorry about the long delay and I am loving your stories as well… well heres the chapter hope you enjoy it and please no more breaking of the door… although it did give the sugar high Yami something to do…

Tristin: JK does not own YGO and even though she wishes she did those pesky lawyers won't let her.

Lawyers: We will sue you for your whole total of $1.03 that you own…

JK: *sweat drops* okay… well anyways heres the chapter.

Chapter 2: Secrets and Christmas Eve Surprises

Sorcerer Seto watched Jade as she laid on the bed fighting to regain consciousness once again. Soon the Egyptians eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She focused her eyes on the Egyptian spirit next to her.

"Am I dead? If I am why are you here?" came Jade's response.

"Sorceress, you live and are currently in my room at Seto's castle," he said.

"Castle?" Jade asked.

"Yes the place where his monsters reside," Sorcerer explained.

"So then it wasn't a dream," she said quietly.

'' Jhada are you okay? '' Jade asked her.

'Now I am. When that shadow left the spell wore off. How is Sorcerer? He is got to be hurting after the triple white lightening attack from the Blue Eyes,' she said.

"Sorcerer are you okay?" Jade inquired of the Egyptian spellcaster.

"I will be fine in a few days. Just minor burns. Sometimes I wonder if they _really _are out to get me," he said dryly.

Jade chuckled to herself, "Well when can I return to my realm?"

"Soon, but now rest," he said as he got up to leave.

"Thank you for saving me," Jade said as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Sorcerer smiled briefly before leaving the shadow realm. He appeared in Seto's office and saw him gone. He sighed heavily before disappearing once again. This time he went to hikari's soul room and tried to get his attention that way.

'Seto,' he said.

'' Go away. I don't have time for you. I am currently spending time with my younger brother, '' he responded.

'Seto if you do not listen to me I will delete your new duel monsters files,' he said.

Seto sighed, '' Fine what is it that you want? ''

'Jade is in the Shadow Realm. She is safe for now and will be taken to her room at Kaiba Manor,' Sorcerer said.

'' How? '' Seto asked concern creeping into his voice.

'I do not know, but there is definitely a new evil that has arisen,' Sorcerer said, 'I must go.'

"Great," Seto said to himself, "Come on Mokuba."

"I found it," he called out, "The perfect tree."

Seto saw the 10 foot Balsam Fir that Mokuba pointed to, "The kid's right it is perfect."

Mokuba came up to him dragging the lot salesman with him, "We want that one."

"Excellent choice. I shall have it taken to your home then," the tree lot salesman said.

"Good," Seto said, "Come on kiddo we've got to go."

"Okay Seto," Mokuba said skipping ahead of his brother.

Soon the Kaiba brothers were seated in the back of the limo heading back to their home. At that time Jade woke up to see that one of the Blue-Eyes was resting near her bed. She heard it's soft snores as she sat up, careful to not wake it.

'' Jhada did the shadow say anything to you? '' Jade asked.

'Only that…'revenge will be theirs' after that 'the puzzle will fall to the darkness' whatever that means,' Jhada said.

'' Hopefully nothing will happen, but I can't help but to feel that this has something to do with Osiris, '' Jade commented.

Jade realized that the Blue-Eyes was awake and watching her. She quirked an eyebrow at it and waited to see what would happen. It snorted suddenly in what the young Egyptian figured was a laugh.

"Good morning," the Blue-Eyes said in a deep soothing voice, "How are you feeling?"

She just kept quirking her eyebrow and smirking while answering, "I am better."

"I must ask you to stop before you send me into a fit of giggles," it said light heartedly, "Especially if my elder brothers check on us."

"Why shouldn't you laugh?" she asked the Blue-Eyes, "Also what shall I call you?"

"First my name is Kai and my brothers are too serious for their own good and think I should also be as serious as them," Kai said.

"Sounds just like Seto," Jade commented, "And do you know that you snore?"

"Huh?! No I don't…" Kai said, but saw Jade running down the hall, "Come back here…"

Soon the Egyptian was tearing down hallways while the Blue-Eyes chased her in an impromptu game of tag. Duel Monsters were trying desperately to not get run down by the two. But their fun came to an abrupt end when one of the two remaining Blue-Eyes stepped in front of them. Jade screeched to a stop and Kai bumped into her. They both looked sheepishly at the new comer.

"Kai what are you and this _human_ doing?" it demanded, spitting human out like it was a bad taste in it's mouth.

"Brother do not be angry…" Kai began stepping in front of Jade as if to protect her from his brother, but Jade just pushed forward.

"Excuse me but I am not just a human and I have a name," Jade said focusing her amber eyes onto it's blue ones, "I am Sorceress Jhada Ishtar and should be addressed as such. And do not blame Kai for the disturbance for it was I who was the main cause. He was following me to try and keep me from getting lost."

The Blue-Eyes looked shocked at what was said. Another snorting chuckled could be heard from behind it as the third stepped into view. Jade recognized it as being the one who gave her a ride. She smiled at it and then bowed in respect.

"Well I see who the trouble make is now," the third Blue-Eyes said in a smooth, deep voice, almost like liquid velvet.

"I apologize for my and Kai's actions. They were uncalled for especially seeing as I am a guest in your master's home," Jade said bowing once again.

The elder Blue-Eyes chuckled/snorted again, "Come, let us go to your room and speak."

"If I may request a favor from you first…" Jade began.

"Very well proceed," the eldest Blue-Eyes said.

"Could you send someone to where my deck resides and inform Tai and Sakura that I am well and in your care," Jade said.

The Blue-Eyes nodded his head before turning to the middle Blue-Eyes, "Nekoshi go."

The second Blue-Eyes left the room with a few complaints sounding like 'Baka humans'. Kai led them back to Sorcerer Seto's room so they could speak alone. Soon Jade was seated on the bed and Kai on the floor to her right. He laid his head on her lap as she rubbed his smooth scales pulling a rumbling purr from his throat.

"Now Sorceress I believe that you are in grave danger. Both you and your dark," the third said.

"Osiris?" she questioned.

"No he is the least of your concerns. A much more powerful and dangerous adversary is out for you, but most of all your dark," he explained.

Jhada appeared in spirit form, "Me? But why?"

"I do not know, just know that you should be careful in whom you instill your trust in," he said, "Now Sorcerer is ready to return you to your own realm. Be careful and know that you do have allies in us, "

With that said he left the room silently. Kai had fallen asleep on the young Soreceress' lap and was currently snoring loudly. Jade just shook her head at the younger Blue-Eyes before looking at Jhada. The 5,000 year old spirit looked scared at the prospect of someone wanting to kill her light and herself.

"Jhada don't worry. Everything will be okay," Jade said trying to calm her dark half.

"But what if you get hurt. Maybe I shouldn't of pushed for a host. I shouldn't be here I should be with Ra," she began as she doubted herself.

"Jhada I wouldn't trade a single thing for you. My life is just how I'm destined to live it, with you to guide me. Now what happened to the spirit I know who was ready to hang Marik upside down by his…" began Jade before Jhada cut her off.

"Aibou!" Jhada shouted waking Kai up.

"You get my point. Anyways we will handle this day by day, but until then keep you're head up," Jade finished, "Good morning darling."

"Huh?" Kai said blinking in confusion.

"Did you sleep well?" Jade asked seeing Sorcerer come in.

"Yes. You have a very comfortable lap. Now I know why Master Seto enjoys it so much. Very comfy," Kai said.

Jade blushed deeply, "But he's never slept on my… Oh!"

Sorcerer was chuckling, "Are you ready Sorceress?"

Jade blushed even more almost resembling a walking plum, "Yes… and if you repeat any of this to Seto you will be visiting your ancestors because I will blast you back to them."

Jhada watched in amusement as Sorcerer paled in fear, "See and you thought I was scary. How about that?"

"Um… Let's go," Sorcerer said before chanting an Egyptian spell.

Soon Jade found herself in her room at Kaiba Manor. She got up and wondered just how much time had elapsed since she was thrown into the Shadow Realm. The young Egyptian left the room and saw a beautifully decorated tree complete with presents under it. She sat down in the armchair by the fire and closed her eyes letting herself relax into sleep.

__

* Dream Sequence *

"My brother, what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Jhada asked, "I mean the Pharah of Egypt usually does not have time for trivial things as family."

"Sister you wound me deeply," Pharaoh Yami said feigning hurt.

"Nothing can hurt you, you big lunkhead," Jhada said, "But seriously why have you come?"

"Walk with me in the midnight garden," Pharaoh Yami said to his younger sister.

The two royal siblings walked down the hallways of the palace determined to get to the gardens. Soon they were both bathed in moonlight and Yami watched his sister smelling some of the desert roses growing there. He realized just how much he will miss her when she marries and leaves.

"Sister," he began taking her hand and sitting down on the bench.

She sat down as well and looked into his soulful eyes seeing sorrow and pain, "Brother is everything alright?"

"I have received news and had to make my most difficult decision since I became Pharaoh," he said softly.

"What new did you receive that brings your heart such dismay, my brother," Princess Jhada asked her brother.

"The prince of the next land over has asked for your hand in marriage. He feels that if this bond is made then so can the bond between our lands," Yami told his sister.

"Brother… what answer did you give?" Jhada asked even though she new the answer.

"I told him… Yes. You are betrothed to marry Alexander in a month," he told her quietly the tears shining in his eyes.

Jhada made Yami look her in the eyes, "Brother do not cry. What you did I know was done with love from the bottom of your heart."

"So you are not angry with me?" he asked.

"I may be upset, but never angry. I will get over it," Jhada said hugging her brother, "Thank you."

"Remember I will always love you my sister," Yami said.

"I know," Jhada whispered before getting up from the bench.

She left the garden crying as the reality hit her. She knew that her brother was doing what he thought was best, but it didn't feel that way to her. She went to the Temple of Ra to pray to the Gods to give her strength and guide her. As she sat praying someone lurked in the shadows waiting for the moment to strike. It did as she got up to leave to talk to her mentor, Sorcerer Seto.

It struck quickly burying the blade of a sword into her abdomen. She gave a strangled cry as her legs gave out from under her. Moments later she looked up and saw Sorcerer Seto holding the bloodied blade. He kneeled next to her and tried to heal her injuries. Soon she awoke briefly, her breathing labored and saw her brother crying by her bedside.

"Brother," she called out into the darkened room.

"Sister," he said coming to her side, "How do you feel? Who was your attacker?"

"My brother" she said with difficulty, "Listen to me. I do not have much time before I die please…"

She stopped as a heart wrenching cough came leaving her breathless for a few moments. Yami tried his best to help her and tried to leave to retrieve the healers, but Jhada stopped him.

"Brother," she began again, "Create an eighth millennium item and bind my soul to it. Place a spell upon it to allow me to find a host when you and the world are in great danger."

"No I cannot do it. I won't make your fate as mine will be some day," Yami argued.

Jhada coughed once more only this time bringing up some blood, "Please my brother."

Yami looked into her eyes and saw pleading and pain within the golden-crimson orbs, "Very well my sister."

He called for his most loyal priests including High Priest Shaadu and Priestess Ishizu. He explained what needed to be done and they brought forth a crystal that seemed to react to the dying girls soul. The priests began the ritual and soon Jhada felt her soul being torn from her very being. She cried out in pain and Yami could not watch any more as the ritual was complete and the soul of the only sister of Pharaoh Yami was sealed within the Millennium Crystal.

* End Dream Sequence *

Jade's eyes shot open as the dream ended, '' Jhada? ''

All she received through the mind link was silence. Jade just shruggd before closing her eyes once more to sleep.

"Damn that meddlesome Sorcerer. She would have been mine if he and those blasted Blue-Eyes hadn't shown up," The shadow screamed from the dark.

"Calm yourself my sweet. Soon you shall have your revenge and the Pharaoh," another voice said, "Even your servant Osiris shall be free to cause chaos in the mortal realm once more."

"Not if that Meddlesome Sorceress and her spirit are alive. She is the only one standing in my way," the shadow continued to rant.

"Then remove her," the voice said.

"I just told you I cannot, Anubis. She is too well protected by her friends," the shadow said once again.

"You're thinking too small my dear, look at the big picture. Hurt her friends by taking her away from them. Then they will be easy pickings," Anubis said.

"Taker her away," the shadow said thinking, "Send her home…"

"Exactly. I know the perfect spell, but it won't be until after the new year when it can be performed. It requires the light of the full moon to be cast upon the victim," Anubis explained.

"Very good. Prepare and on the full moon we shall begin our conquest over the Pharaoh," the shadow said.

"Yes my sweet," Anubis left the room to prepare the way for his masters rule.

"Soon my Pharaoh your power will be mine as well as your mind, body, and soul," the shadow said laughing maniacally.

Jade was walking with Mai, Tea, Jenni, and Serenity as they headed towards the mall to finish their Christmas shopping. The overly crowded mall was definitely going to be difficult to manuver on this day being Christmas eve and everything.

"Hey guys where should we begin," Tea asked.

"Well I have to buy only for Joey," Mai said, "I've already got everyone else."

"Only Duke," Tea said, "What about you three?"

"Tristin and my big brother," Serenity answered.

"Yugi only," Jenni answered.

"Mokuba and Seto," Jade told the other girls.

"Okay then shall we split up and meet here in say two hours?" Mai suggested.

"Sounds great, Ja Ne," Tea said as she left with Serenity.

"Well then see you in a few," Mai said also leaving with Jenni following behind.

Jade sighed before she began her trek through the mall. Jhada was walking beside her in spirit form. Only Jade knew of her presence next to her. Soon the two stopped off at a toy store hoping to find Mokuba's present there. Jade left the store carrying two bags of video games, duel monster cards, and other assorted items. She continued to walk slowly through the mall trying to decide what to get Seto, the boy who has everything.

'Hikari what troubles you so?' Jhada asked.

'' Just trying to find something to buy Seto for Christmas, '' Jade responded.

She walked into a men's clothing store and found the same style of trench coat he wore. Jade bought two of them, one in a deep silver color that would bring out the blue in his eyes. The other one was a midnight black color that she knew he didn't have. After having them gift wrapped she left the store to begin her wanderings once more. As she passed by a jewelry store something in the display case nearest the door caught her attention. She went in to take a closer look at it. She saw a perfect replica of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon staring at her in crystal.

'Jade?' Jhada asked her preoccupied aibou.

'' This is it. The perfect gift for Seto, '' Jade told her dark.

"Miss," the sales woman said, "Can I help assist you with something?"

"Yes I would like to purchase this dragon sculpture," Jade said.

"This miss? Are you sure because we have others such as dolphins and such" the saleswoman asked.

"I am sure. I would also like to put an inscription on the base," Jade told her.

"Very well," the saleswoman said.

She took out the crystal dragon and wrote down what Jade told her. Soon Jade left with the promise that it will be ready in a half hour. She finished up her shopping and returned. The woman handed her the box and Jade went to find a gift wrapping station. Jade returned to the food court and didn't see any of her friends. So she sat and waited for them to return. While waiting Duke Devlin showed up.

"Good afternoon Jade. Have you seen Tea?" he asked.

"Actually I have," Jade told him.

"So where is she?" he asked.

"Behind you," came Tea's response.

He kissed her long and deep before letting the girl go. Mai, Serenity and Jenni were next to appear in the food court. Jade couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy towards the couple. She wished Seto would show the same affection towards her.

"Okay how are we all getting home. Especially with the amount of packages weighing us down," Mai asked.

"Leave that department to me," Jade said pulling out her cell phone, "Okay the limo is here."

"Limo?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes 'limo'. So unless you want to freeze while lugging your presents home come on," Jade said.

The girls left Duke to finish up his shopping as they left the mall. Soon the limo left taking the girls to their various homes. Mostly the talk was turned to the party that night at Kaiba Manor. It was semi-formal requiring the girls to have to dress in nice dresses. As soon as the last teen was let out the limo returned to Kaiba Manor where Jade got out. She brought her packages in and gave her coat to the maid waiting. She went into the sitting room seeing it set up for the party in a few hours. She saw Mokuba sifting through the packages under the tree.

"Hello little demon," Jade said using the nickname she gave him.

"Oh h-hi Jade," he said backing away from the tree, "So whatcha got?"

"Nothing of your concern," Jade responded smiling.

"Oh okay. Gotta go," he said sprinting out of the room and nearly running down Seto in the process.

"What was that about?" Seto asked as he sat down in the chair by the fire.

He watched Jade as she put her packages under the tree with care "Oh nothing except I caught him going through the presents."

"Is that all?" Seto asked while chuckling, "He does that every year, but I think this year is going to be the best ever."

"I think so too," Jade responded as she sat down painfully in the chair across from Seto's.

"Your leg bothering you?" he asked as he got up and came to her side.

"Yes. Too much time walking I guess or else another snow storm coming in," Jade commented.

Seto pushed her skirt up to reveal the leg brace and proceeded to remove the metal barrier. Jade was about to stop him when he began to gently massage her leg. The tensed muscles began relaxing under his gentle, prodding touch. But he stopped all too soon for her liking and put the brace back on. She got up and headed towards her room to get ready for the party.

She emerged from her room wearing a silver sleeveless dress that clung to her body in all the right ways. Around her arms she wore a silver silk shaw. Her hair hung down in soft curls sparkling faintly with a gentle dusting of glitter. The same could be said for her arms, chest, and face as they too have glitter on them. She saw Seto come out of his room and her breath caught in her throat. He wore black trousers and a dark bluish-purple collarless shirt, setting off his ice blue eyes. She smiled shyly at him and waited until he was next to her.

"Jade you look beautiful tonight," Seto said quietly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Y-yes," Jade stammered out.

"Would you go with me to a New Year's Eve party? It will be a formal dinner and party," he inquired.

"Yes of course I will," Jade responded.

The two teens headed down stairs to greet their guests. Mokuba was waiting patiently in the sitting room for the presents soon to come. The doorbell chimed and voices could be heard in the entrance hall where the butler was taking their guest's coats. Soon the group came into the sitting room where Jade, Mokuba, and Seto waited in front of the huge tree to great their friends. Yugi and company gasped at the beauty of the room and how well the three of them fit together. Jade walked over to them and led them into the room.

"Jade you look great tonight," Jenni said looking equally as great in her violet dress.

"So do you," Jade responded, "Well everyone go ahead and put your gift's under the tree and come to the dining room for dinner.

Everyone complied and followed Mokuba to the dining room. They all sat down to a wonderful Christmas dinner and then they retired to the sitting room for hot chocolate, dancing, and gifts. Soon the room had couples dancing, even Mokuba was dancing with one of the girls he invited from school. Jade watched them for a little while until Seto blocked her view suddenly. He held his hand out to her and she accepted it. The CEO led the girl out onto the dance floor and soon they forgot about everyone except each other. The music ended and the clock chimed 10 o'clock.

The group sat down and presents were passed out. Jade gathered her two for Seto and Mokuba to be opened that night. The rest were for tomorrow morning. She handed the gifts to them and Mokuba tore into his and saw the card necklace that she had borrowed a week prior. He opened it and saw the original picture was now replaced with one of Seto and Jade smiling together, or at least Jade smiling and Seto smirking.

The small teen embraced the girl as tears shone in his eyes. Seto sat holding his for the time being. He also held Jade's as well. Mokuba gave her his gift and she opened it. She found a picture frame containing a picture of the whole Yugi gang and herself. Even Seto had reluctantly agreed to the picture at the time. The clock soon chimed midnight and everyone said good-night before leaving he mansion.

"Mokuba time for bed," Seto called out.

"But I wanna…" he began but Jade cut him off.

"The sooner you go to bed, the sooner presents will be opened," Jade said.

"Good-night big brother, Jade," he said before racing upstairs to his room.

"Jade here," Seto said handing her the gift, "I wanted to wait until everyone left…"

"Thank you," Jade said, "Don't forget yours."

The two teens opened up their gifts revealing the same card lockets. Seto opened his seeing the original picture also missing. It was replaced by a picture with Jade with her arms around Mokuba as she stood behind him. They were laughing at something as the picture was taken. Seto smiled at the picture.

Jade opened her locket and saw two pictures in it. The first was of a young Seto and Mokuba playing chess. The other was of the three of them smiling together. Jade embraced Seto before whispering 'thank you' into his ear, which brought forth a shiver. Seto looked up briefly and saw some mistletoe above them. He smiled to himself at the thought of the age old tradition of kissing your loved one under it.

"Um…Jade," he began, "We're standing under mistletoe."

Jade looked up and saw it above them, "Huh, so we are…"

But her words were cut off as Seto caught her lips in his own. The kiss didn't last very long before Jade broke it off. She blushed deeply and Seto thought she was very beautiful. Her skin seemed to glow under the gentle lights of the tree. She uttered a quiet good-night as she left Seto staring at her retreating back. Jade held her hand to her mouth not believing Seto had actually kissed her.

'Hikari are you alright?' Jhada asked concerned for the young Egyptian.

'' Seto just kissed me, '' came her dreamy response.

'Oh and here I thought you were in danger,' Jhada said chuckling.

'' Oh hush you, '' Jade said, '' I think I will now go to sleep. ''

'Oh by the way what did Seto give you?' Jhada asked her curiosity peaked.

'' One of the Kaiba family pendants with a picture of him and Mokuba playing chess when they were younger and a picture of the three of us together, '' Jade answered and the link went dead as she fell asleep.

'Good-night Hikari,' Jade said before also going to sleep.

**__**

JK: okay people another chapter finished and it's definitely the longest I have ever written… sorry no cliffy this time so all you rabid fans stay away…

Rabid Fans: *all walk away from door, windows, crawl spaces…* oh man…

YJK: *walks into room looking very pleased* hehehe baka tomb robber…

Bakura: *follows YJK into the room* please give me my ring back… pretty please… I will do anything for you if you only give it back.

YJK: *smirks* oh look the puppy wants his toy back… hmmm… I will think about it… *leaves the room with Bakura following*

JK: *sweat drops* okay that was random…

Yami: *starts laughing at the tomb robber* baka got his ring taken by a girl … hahahahahaahahahaha *falls down laughing*

YJK: *smirks at the ex-pharaho* your next…

Yami: *runs out of the room* see ya gotta go I think I hear Yugi calling me…

YJK: *follow him out* get back here pharaoh…

Jade: *looks at fans dreamily* Seto kissed me…

Seto: *rolls eyes* how could you make me so weak as to kiss her… I do not do love scenes… it's in my contract just ask my lawyers.

Seto's Lawyers: *reads from contract* Seto Kaiba will not do love scenes, fluff, or anything of that assortment per this contract signed on the above date…

JK: *takes contract and rips it up* What contract…

Everyone: *falls anime style*

JK: what?

Marik: well anyways you know the routine 3-5 reviews and you get another chapter…

JK: gotta go Ja Ne


	3. Christmas Joys and Terrors

**__**

JK: *smiles brightly* Well peoples heres another installment of YGO: PC, DD

YJK: *Runs in smirking* I've got it Muwahahaahahaha.. *Holds up Millennium puzzle triumphantly*

Yami: * comes running in * Give it back you Baka. Now!

YJK: *runs back out with Yami, Bakura, and Marik running after her* hahaha you can't catch me.

Bakura: Boiling oil, glass shards, .

Marik: No, no sharp daggers *waits for dagger5 to hand over very sharp daggers* blood, lots an' lots of blood.

Yami: The shadow realm should work just fine for me, I shall think.

Yugi, Ryou, & Malik: *sweat drops* insane yamis 

Mokuba: well not that that randomness has passed review time-

Sorceress Vanessa: sorry that you can't use your flame thrower, but tis the life of the authoress to say when and where to allow the cliffies to fall. But anyways you'll get your chance this chapter I'm sure.

Dagger5: thank you for getting Yami to fix my door. and he does sure look fine in just his pants if I do say so myself. but me personally will take Seto any day. but anyways no more torturing of Yugi (poor baby gets no respect)

Yugi: I'm not a baby, and I am not that short.

JK: *sweat dro

ps* anyways here's the next chapter.

Mokuba: JK does not own YGO only her cards and her mind.

JK's mind: Even she doesn't own me. her muses' do.

JK: *looks on blankly* 

Mokuba: just start the chapter.

Chapter 3: Christmas Day Joys and Terrors

Jade slept soundly until she rolled over and felt something under her arm. Jade woke to find a sleeping Mokuba snuggling against her. She smiled at the young teen, seeing how angelic he looked in sleep. Jade laid awake thinking about how much she felt belonged here in this world. She heard someone open the bedroom door and saw Seto standing in the doorway watching her and Mokuba. He was still in his nightclothes only now a robe covered them. Jade managed to give him a smile before feeling Mokuba wake up next to her. He looked at her and got up suddenly. Mokuba ran out of the room quickly shouting at them to hurry up. Jade sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Seto brought her leg brace to her before walking out of the room. She stood up, adorning a robe before walking out of the room.

As she passed one of the windows she was it was snowing. The young Egyptian sat down in one of the armchairs. Mokuba sat at her feet waiting on Seto to bring over the presents. Seto handed him one, Jade one, and kept the last for himself. Mokuba opened it and saw a new deck holder for his belt and cards. Jade opened her to find a staff warmer, she just chuckled at that. Seto's gift was a new laptop seeing as his other one is pretty beat up. Soon presents were nearly all opened, except for three final gifts. Two from Jade and one from the Kaiba brothers. Jade got up and handed Mokuba his before giving Seto his. Mokuba handed Jade the gift from him and Seto.

"Okay before we open the gifts remember that these are from the love we feel for each other," Jade said, "Mokuba open yours first."

"Okay," Mokuba said as he tore into the paper covering the gift.

Soon he had a small box exposed and opened it to find a small dragon resembling the Red-Eyes Black Dragon with a small boy by it's side. The crystal boy even resembled Mokuba some with the unruly hair. Engraved upon the base was:

__

Mokuba-

No matter the prank, no matter the trouble, remember

You'll always be my angel in disguise to make me

Laugh as always.

-always forever

Jhada Ishtar

"Oh Jade," Mokuba said running to her.

He hugged Jade tightly for the wonderful gift. Mokuba showed Seto what he got before taking a seat at Jade's feet once again. Jade picked up the gift and began opening it. She revealed an oak music box that seemed antique. Jade opened the lid and saw a couple dancing together to the 'Blue Danube'. She closed it and saw something engraved into the wood.

__

My Darling-

Tonight and forever our lives will 

Change, but our love is never ending.

Until death and eternity comes our love 

Will stand.

-Love Eternal Lasting

Thomas Kaiba (sorry don't know Seto's original last name)

Jade looked at Seto and realized that this music box once belonged to his mother. The Egyptian girl began crying at what it must mean to the Kaiba boy to give her such a treasure. Seto began opening her gift from Jade. When he opened the box he saw the replica of his Blue-Eyes watching him. He read the engraving.

__

Seto-

Forever might end today leaving

Us feeling as if it was all a dream.

Remember just as a crystal will break

As age and weakness will cause it to

Shatter . A diamond will always stand

For all time. Stay strong and young in

Thought and it will last forever.

-Eternally Yours

Jhada Ishtar

Mokuba left the room to give the older teens some privacy. Seto got up and pulled Jade to her feet. She wouldn't make eye contact though, afraid he was angry about the gift. The blue-eyed teen lifted her head up until she looked him in the eyes. As amber met blue she saw an alien emotion contained within, love. He bent down once again catching her lips with his. This time they only broke the kiss to catch some air.

"Seto," Jade began, "I-I don't ever want to leave your embrace."

"Do not worry my love, I'll never let you go," Seto told her softly.

"Promise?" Jade asked.

"On my deck. for if I lie it will burn," Seto answered.

"I---," Jade began, but couldn't finish because tears threatened to over take her.

Seto kissed her again, his tongue traced her lips awaiting entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips slightly allowing his tongue to explore its every crevice. He then withdrew the from the kiss to allow them to breath. Jhada and Sorcerer had the unfortunate timing to appear at that time of intense and passionate kissing. Sorcerer looked away in disgust as Jhada just ogled the newly acquainted couple in interest. Sorcerer at that time cleared his throat to get their attention. Jade was the first to look over and saw the two spirits watching them. She looked away while blushing furiously.

Seto saw this and thought 'Kami is she beautiful when she blushes, but why the hell is my dark watching us like this.'

"Um. aibou, I think . um well. ah. Ra damn it. what I am trying to say is." Jhada began.

"Sorry to interrupt your new. ah . sport, but I believe Mokuba is waiting in the dining room," Sorcerer said trying to suppress a chuckle at the way the couple looked.

"Very well," Seto said actually sounding disappointed at the thought of leaving Jade.

"Seto go ahead. I need to do something real quick," Jade told him.

"Very well my love," Seto said leaving the room, Sorcerer following behind.

Jade turned to Jhada, "I cannot believe what just happened."

"What exactly did happen anyways?" Jhada inquired.

"I just fell in love," Jade answered, "I hope this isn't a dream."

"We had better go before Seto comes looking for you," Jhada fired back.

They began walking towards the dining room when both spirit and host fell to their knees in pain. Jade screamed out for Seto. He came running in to see his love lying on the floor in pain. He watched in horror as gashes appeared on her back. They bled freely as he attempted to staunch the bleeding. Mokuba came in and when he saw Jade on the floor began crying. Seto stood suddenly and ran to the hallway phone.

He dialed Yugi's number and waited for him to pick-up, "Moshi Moshi."

"Yugi, I need you and the Pharaoh to get to my home now!" Seto cried out into the phone.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked confused.

"Yugi just get yourself and Yami to my home now!" Kaiba shouted into the phone before hanging up.

He ran back into the hallway to see Sorcerer crouching over Jade's body. The screams had stopped while he was on the phone, but now she just laid still on the floor. Jhada was also still visible and hadn't take over Jade's body to protect her. And at the moment she resembled her host just laying on the floor unmoving. Kaiba was afraid to move her in case his touch triggered more pain and screams. Just as he made up his mind to move her, Yugi came running in. he saw Jade covered in blood and Jhada unconscious on the ground. Yami separated from Yugi appearing in spirit form. He ran to his sister's side.

"Kaiba what happened?" Yugi asked the CEO.

"I don't know. One minute she was walking towards the dining room. The next she is screaming and these gashes were just appearing on her," Seto explained.

"Let's move her to her room and clean the wounds," Yugi said, "Yami?"

"Do not worry. I'll take her to my soul room and care for her there," Yami said.

He touched her arm to pick her up when he cried out. He had felt the ghost of the pains the Hikari and Yami went through. It was agonizing and it was only a little of what they went through. He picked her up and disappeared into the puzzle. Seto grabbed Jade's wrist and he too was floored by the residual pains clinging to her body. It soon passed and the group went into the first room available. Seto laid her on her stomach and removed the pajama top to reveal her injured back. Sorcerer stepped closer to see the marks. He cried out at what they were.

"Sorcerer?" Seto asked as he cleaned and bandaged the injuries, "Do you know who caused this?"

"No not who, but I know what these marks are. They are whip marks. She has been whipped," Sorcerer said to the group.

"How? No one was there in the room," Seto cried out.

"I do not know, but perhaps the Pharaoh will," Sorcerer said suddenly feeling drained, "I must go and rest."

At that he disappeared leaving Yugi, Mokuba, and Seto staring at the spot he was just at. There was a small moan from the bed bringing the attention back to the problem at hand. Seto sat on the bed praying that the girl he loved would awaken soon and everything will be as if it was a bad dream. Yami soon appeared next to Yugi and gazed down at Jade laying on the bed. Seto watched the spirit carefully trying to read his eyes, but failed. Jade moaned again forcing Kaiba to focus on her instead.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, "Is Jhada okay?"

"She will be, but I am not sure about Jade. My sister did not receive the marks that Jade did," Yami said.

"Tell me how she got them," Seto demanded of the Egyptian spirit.

"I do not know. Is anyone after her or anything unusual happen recently," Yami inquired.

"No not that I know of," Seto said defeated.

"Hikari?" Jhada said as she appeared next to Mokuba.

"Jhada?! You shouldn't be up yet. You are still weak," Yami told his sister.

"My brother, what I felt was not my own pain but Jades that happened to travel our mind link. That is why I did not receive the marks on my back," Jhada told the ex-pharaoh testily, "At this moment we need to allow her to rest."

"Very well," Yami said, "Please rest. You won't be very good to her if you are exhausted."

"I will," Jhada said.

With that Yami and Yugi left the room leaving Seto, Mokuba, and Jhada alone with Jade. Mokuba watched Jade on the verge of spilling new tears. Seto just hugged the younger teen trying to calm his fears. Jhada returned to her soul room to attempt to rest. As she stood in the corridor that separated the two soul rooms, Jhada felt the need to enter Jade's soul room. As she went in the ancient Egyptian Princess noticed how dark it was. Usually there was so much life in here, but now it was dark and cold.

**__**

JK: sorry peoples I just felt the need to leave a cliffy. *glances around nervously*

Seto: *storms into the room holding the chapter in his hand* You did it again. A Fluff scene. how many times must I tell you that I. Do. Not. Do. Fluff Scenes.

JK: *smiles evilly and hands him a different version of the chapter* here read this.

Seto *reads chapter and pales visibly* Okay Fluff scenes are okay, just do not enact those chapters. My reputation is at stake here.

JK: *smiles at the retreating form of the CEO* If any one is interested in what made Kaiba change his mind about the Fluff Scenes just leave your email and I will get back to you on that.

Yami: *runs in trying to find YJK* Okay where is she.

JK: Not a clue. usually she is the first to begin the torture sessions involving a cliffy. *looks around to see her missing*

Joey: *looks at computer screen* Well I guess I have the honors of announcing that. if you give 3-5 reviews the cliffy will be alleviated.

JK: Thank you Joey-kun now you can leave.

Joey: *leaves grumbling about baka authoress and not paying for his services.*

Yami, Bakura, & Marik: *running in* there she is get her.

YJK: *runs from room* EEP!!!! Gotta go.

JK: *sweat drops* baka yamis always interrupting my authoress notes. well gotta go

Ja Ne


	4. New Year's Eve Disappointments

**__**

JK: Okay peoples, I'm back with another installment of YGO: Prophecies Crumbled, Destinies Destroyed. 

YJK: *Looks at JK with concern* Don't mind her but she has just got back from a painful procedure caused by rabid fans for not updating soon enough…

JK: *snarls at YJK* Oh shut it BAKA!!! Now onto the story….

Yugi: *looks at script then throws it aside* well because she cannot bring up her reviews because fanfiction's search mode is down so next chapter she will give all the shout outs to those who have reviewed.

Yami: But to those who have said she is turning this story into a love story * gives a raspberry to them* She. Is. NOT!!!

JK: Arigato, Yami-san, Yugi-kun…

Mokuba: Anyways JK does not own YGO only her own characters so get over it…

JK: On with the story…

Chapter 4: New Year's Eve Disappointments

Jhada walked further into her hikari's soul room hoping to find her aibou unharmed. The Egyptian spirit stumbled over something in the dark and heard a soft oomph come from it. She summoned a light and saw Jade lying on the floor seemingly to be asleep. When Jhada shook her shoulder Jade slowly opened her amber eyes to stare at the dark.

"Hikari?!" Jhada shouted out, helping Jade to sit up.

"Jhada?" Jade asked weakly, "Where am I?"

"You are in your soul room," Jhada responded.

"How did I get here? Last I remembered was a dark shadow overtaking me and whipping me with some type of whip made purely from the shadows. It burned each time it dug into my skin. I tried to not cry out, but it was as it something drew out each and every scream," Jade explained tears shining in her eyes, "The shadow was enjoying the screams almost savoring in my pain and anguish."

"Did it say anything else?" Jhada asked.

"Only on thing 'Soon Jhada shall pay for interfering with its plans to control the Pharaoh and his power,'" Jade said.

Jhada looked horrified at the comment, "So it is trying to get to me through you."

"Jhada does this have anything to do with the dream we shared weeks ago? I mean you never explained what I saw," Jade commented.

But the only response she received was Jhada gone. Jade went to the ancient Princess' soul room and tried to enter. The door though was locked and wasn't going to budge for anyone. Jade knew this wasn't a very good sign and she will bring it up to Yami when she saw him next. Jade lit up her soul room and saw the destruction left by the shadow. She vowed to never show that thing mercy when she next met it.

She will imprison it where it cannot hurt a single soul again, but until then she shall wait. Jade returned to her body and began waking up. Seto heard her moan and rushed to her side. Jade opened her eyes and suddenly gasped in pain. The Egyptian teen tried to turn over but stopped when her shirt rubbed against the raw open skin on her back.

"Jade?" Seto questioned, "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a runaway double-decker bus and then trampled by camels," Jade responded sighing into the black pillowcase.

"Um Seto… whose room is this anyways? Last I remembered I still occupied the Blue-Eyes blue room," Jade inquired.

"Your in my room. It was the closest one to get you into," Seto told her.

'So that's why the pillow smells so good,' Jade thought to herself.

"Seto could you help me sit up and Mokuba get me some aspirin," Jade said.

"Okay," Mokuba called out running from the room.

"Jade are you sure you want to be…" Seto began but stopped as Jade glared at him.

"Seto, my love, I'm sorry I worried you but right now I think someone or something wants to be rid of me and Jhada," Jade said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked as he sat on the bed next to Jade.

"Just that this Shadow that attacked me is the same one that brought me to the Shadow Realm a couple of weeks ago," Jade explained to the CEO, "Whatever it is want the Pharaoh and his power. I ask Jhada about it, but she just locked herself in her soul room and cut our mind link."

"I see you are awake," Sorcerer said as he appeared, "Are you sure that this 'Shadow' wants to rid you and Jhada from this world?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure, but some how I think right now it is slowly trying to break our spirits," Jade explained solemnly, "And Jhada's is on the verge of splitting right open. She cannot stand to see me harmed in any way."

"I think maybe we need to just enjoy the rest of the day and worry about this after the holidays," Seto began, "We'll just keep our guard up a little more."

"Okay," Jade said moving to get up from the bed only to stop when her sore back protested, "I think I will wait for the aspirin to arrive first before moving."

Seto chuckled at the Egyptian, "I think I hear Mokuba now."

Sure enough Mokuba came bounding into the room extremely energetic. Little did the older teens know that the younger sibling had raided the candy stash while looking for aspirin for Jade. He jumped onto the bed and gave the Egyptian a glass of water and the medicine. She took it graciously before he bounded back out of the room once again.

"Okay was that Mokuba or the Energizer Bunny that came in here," Jade commented.

"Who know, but I have the sneaky suspicion that he's on a sugar high," Seto told her.

"Oh Ra give me the strength to deal with a sugar high pre-teen today," Jade sighed out.

"Come on let's go grab breakfast and then enjoy the freshly fallen snow by taking a walk," Seto said.

"What about Mokuba?" Jade asked, "I mean we just can't leave him here alone, now can we."

"Don't worry, he's going to a friends house for the week. I promised him that he could," Seto said.

"Okay," Jade said slowly getting up from the bed.

"Let me help you," Kaiba said as he tried to take her hand.

"Not on your life," Jade said pushing him away.

"Very well," Seto said leading the way down to the dining room where the table was set for breakfast.

The two ate in silence enjoying their company without the use of words. The week passed by uneventful which was hopefully a good sign. New Year's Eve woke to a sudden rush of movement as the teenage Egyptian ran through the mansion tying to make it to her stylist's appointment. Jade hurried down the stairs nearly colliding with Seto as he came around the corner. Jade mumbled a quick apology as she went by before disappearing out the front door.

Seto just stared at the area she had just left. He shrugged before going into his study to try to get some work done on the new duel disk to be released to American stores next year. Soon the CEO was lost in his work and didn't hear one of his maids call out his name. She touched his shoulder bringing him back to reality.

"You had better have a good reason for interrupting me," he said coldly.

"Yes sir. I thought you would like to know that it is almost time for you to attend your party," the maid said.

Kaiba checked his watch and realized it was indeed time to get ready, "Thank you, you are dismissed."

Seto left his study and went into his room to change into his tux for the party in a few hours. He emerged from his room an hour later and went down stairs to meet Jade for the party. As he descended the stairs his butler waited for him with his coat. Seto turned just in time to see Jade stop at the top of the stairs. She wore a deep crimson Chinese style sleeveless dress with silver roses and vines embroidered on it and slit up the left leg. Her hair was done up in an elegant twist and had small deep red roses adorning it. She came down the stairs to an awestruck Kaiba who still couldn't get over her beauty.

The marks from the attack a week ago had finally disappeared. He helped her into her coat before taking her arm to lead her out to the limo. Once inside they headed towards the Hyatt Grand Hotel. Jade watched the scenery go by as they neared their destination. Soon the hotel came into view and Jade was awed by the enormity of it. The limo stopped at the front door, right where a red carpet was laid out for the guests. 

Seto got out, then helped Jade out. They walked arms hooked together into the noisy ballroom. As they entered in business associates swarmed Kaiba. Jade watched as he left her side forcefully. He wanted to return, but knew that he couldn't just leave his duty as CEO of Kaiba Corp in the dust. 

Jade gave her coat to the coat check before finding a seat at one of the tables. Soon the music began and couples made their way to the floor to dance gracefully across it. Jade caught a glimpse of the CEO somewhere in the middle of a large group of men. The Egyptian sat quietly keeping to herself until she felt the presence of someone next to her. She turned to see a tall, handsome gentleman smiling down at her. His ebony hair seemed to glow in the light and his strangely calm crimson eyes watched her with interest.

"Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help noticing that you have not danced yet. Are you here with anyone?" he asked in a honey smooth voice.

"Yes. I am here with Seto Kaiba," Jade responded.

"I see," he said again, but then brightened up, "Perhaps I can steal you away for one dance since he is currently preoccupied."

"I'm not sure Mr. …" Jade began remembering what the Blue-Eyes had told her.

"I am sorry I have not yet introduced myself. I am Anuu Shitaar, the owner of Egypt's leading distributor of Egyptian relics and artifacts. I guess you could call me a relic hunter of sorts I suppose," Anuu told the shocked Egyptian.

"Wow… oh Gomen-nasai, I am Jhada Ishtar," Jade said softly.

Anuu Shitar sat down next to Jade, "Jhada, hmm… I have heard that name when I spoke with Ms. Ishtar earlier today. That is the name of the Lost Pharaoh's sister I believe."

"You know about the Lost Pharaoh?!" Jade exclaimed and she felt Jhada stir in interest, but not yet emerge.

"I know many things my dear," he said, "Come dance and we shall discuss things."

"I'm still not…" Jade said still wary about going with this unusual man next to her.

"Please, I promise not to bite…" Anuu said.

"Very well, one dance," Jade said accepting the out stretched hand offered to her.

Anuu Shitaar led the Egyptian out onto the dance floor and gently set his hand onto her waist. Jade stiffened briefly before relaxing into his gently embrace. They began dancing to the soft music becoming lost in each other's embrace. Jade couldn't figure out what was happening to her. She didn't even know this man who held her, yet she felt so comfortable with him near. He stopped dancing and led her out of the ballroom and into the heated botanical gardens just outside the hotel. 

The moonlight fell on top of the two Egyptians as Anuu Shitaar stood in front of the dazed girl. He began to change his form until the jackal headed god stood in front of Jade. Jade still saw the face of Anuu Shitaar in her spelled state. Anubis began to spin the spell over the girl to take her back to her own dimension permanently. As the spell neared to a close he felt strong hands pull him away form the girl. The god spun around and saw the enraged face of Seto Kaiba.

"What have you done to her," he demanded icily.

"Nothing that need concern you my dear CEO, her fate has been sealed," Anubis said before disappearing.

Jade felt the spell release it's hold on her and she fell to the ground suddenly tired. Seto ran to her side and caught her before she hit the ground. Jade looked into Kaiba's eyes seeing concern and anger fighting for dominance there. She stood up using the CEO for support.

"Seto, what just happened? How did I end up here?" Jade asked him scared that she cannot remember what happened.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked her.

"Speaking with Anuu Shitaar and then being led to the dance floor," Jade said, "And then nothing else except being in your arms."

"I think we should return home," Seto said.

"Seto tell me what happened… please my love," Jade pleaded with the CEO by her side.

"I believe the man Anuu Shitaar has placed a spell upon you. I found him and you here and you were in some type of trance. I heard words in ancient Egyptian being muttered. As soon as I stopped him he said 'Your fate had been decided…'"

"Oh no," was all Jade would say.

"Come," Seto said leading Jade out of the garden.

He collected their coats and called for the limo. Soon they reached Kaiba Manor. As the limo pulled up to the front door Seto led Jade inside. She went up to her room to change into her night clothes before returning to the sitting room where a fire roared in the fire place. Jade sat down on the floor in front of the fire enjoying the warmth of it. Seto came in as well sitting next to the girl. The two teens sat in silence as they snuggled into each others embrace. Soon the clock struck midnight as the new year was brought in. Jade suddenly tensed up as her body was engulfed with pain. She cried out as she slowly lost consciousness. 

Seto held her tighter as he tried to qualm her fears. As the clock finished striking twelve a bright flash of light washed over the room. As it diminished the room was silent save for one person's breathing. The young CEO moaned as he tried to regain consciousness, but soon stopped. He laid on the floor unaware of what happened to the young Egyptian girl.

**__**

JK: So there you have it peoples. Another cliffy to keep you busy with…

YJK: *comes in with hordes of rabid fans* there she is people go at her, but don't injure her hands or else no updates…

Yami: *grabs JK and runs from the room* Gotta go…

Yugi: *watches Yami and JK leaving* okay now that was just plain unusual even for Yami…

Mokuba: *give the fans the puppy dog eyes* please… pretty please with sugar and whipped cream and cherries on top read and review.

Fans: Awwwwwwwwwwww 

Malik: *rolls eyes* anyways people 3-5 reviews and hopefully if JK isn't in too much pain she'll update.

Yugi: Ja Ne 


	5. Will things ever be normal again?

**__**

JK: Well peoples I'm back with another installment of YGO: PC, DD. So hopefully people won't kill me too much…

Malik: Well people JK's yami finally got herself into something over her head…

YJK: *bound and gagged while hanging over an open flame* Mmmph…

Bakura: *poking YJK with a stick* Give me the Millennium Ring and you can go free…

YJK: *shakes head no with struggling with her bonds* Mmmph…

Bakura: *smirks evilly* suit yourself then… 

JK: *gives Bakura the evil eye* WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY YAMI!!!!!

Bakura: *pales visibly at the angry JK* ummm… nothing… gotta go

JK: *runs after Bakura with daggers and other sharp objects in hand* Get back here you Baka…

Marik: *watches them run by* Alright you mortals here's the reviews from chapter 3:

Sorceress Vanessa: Now, now no frying of your other half then you will be short one torture victim… anyways thanks for the review…

Dagger5: I know that Seto is just so damned kawaii, and sure you can have Yami only if I can also have Yugi-kun… anyways thanks for not injuring my furniture.

treekicker: Thanks for the review and Blue-Eyes will kick Red-Eyes but any day, but I still like Red-Eyes. I carry him and Blue-Eyes in my Duel Deck and they have, combined, saved my butt quite a few times I tell you. And Joey will be making an appearance soon…

DimitriFrancois: Thanks for the review and this. Is. Not. A. LOVE STORY. Okay now that that is cleared up, thanks again and ILY…

Mokuba: And for all purposes here's the reviews for chapter 4:

DimitriFrancois: Thanks for the review and no the Rabid fans didn't hurt me too bad thankfully.

Dragon of Life: Thanks for the review and glad you are enjoying it… did you read the first story as well, Yu-Gi-Oh: Coming of the Destined…

Sorceress Vanessa: Thanx for the Cookies they were delic… and they made me feel better or was that the pain meds anyways, you better get used to Cliffies because there's more to come… anyways enjoy…

Joey: JK does not own YGO even though she wishes she does…

Seto: Here's the chapter so get over yourselves and read it…

Chapter 5: Will things ever be normal again?

Mrs. Jenkins walked down the park path with her grandson by her side. She missed having her two favorite customers coming by, but knew that their destinies lay elsewhere. Her grandson stopped walking as he caught sight of something lying in the snow. He stepped over to it and saw a young Egyptian teen lying on the ground. She was only wearing a pair of flannel sleep bottoms and a strap shirt. He kneeled by her side to see if she was alive. Her breathing was steady and her heart beat was strong.

"Grandmother," he called out.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Jenkins said coming to his side and gasped in shock, "Oh my. Come let us get her back to the shop."

"But she needs to get to the hospital," he protested, "She needs medical attention."

"Well are you not one of the best doctors in the area?" Mrs. Jenkins countered at her eldest grandson.

"Oh very well," he said defeated.

He removed his coat and placed it around the girls upper body before taking her into his arms. He followed his grandmother back to her card shop and into the apartment at the back. She led the way into the extra guest room and pulled out a dry oversized T-shirt for the girl to wear. He laid her down and left while his grandmother changed the girl out of her wet clothing. Soon she motioned for him to come back in. he looked the girl over and sighed in relief that she only needed to warm up. If anything she may get a cold.

"Grandmother I will be back, I'm going to get some items from a friend's office so I can check on the girl's condition," he said.

"Be careful dear," Mrs. Jenkins said.

With that he left the apartment. Mrs. Jenkins turned her attention back onto the girl asleep on the bed. She brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes before leaving the room.

Anubis appeared in his masters room to await her. Soon the shadow descended upon the room and took form. It walked over to the awaiting God to find out how it went.

"So my darling, you banished her for all eternity to her dimension?" the Shadow inquired.

"The CEO interrupted the spell so it is not complete," he said.

"What do you mean 'not complete'" the Shadow said in a low menacing voice.

"Her item she still keeps as well as her abilities. She is still the Phoenix Sorceress," he said.

"But she cannot return can she?" the Shadow continued.

"I am not certain," Anubis answered honestly.

"No matter. By the time she returns my plans will have been enacted," the Shadow said, "Now go. Prepare for the final act in our little play."

"Yes Master," Anubis said leaving the room.

"Soon my darling Pharaoh you will belong to me and I will soon rule the world," the Shadow said.

Mokuba came into the sitting room to grab something before going back out and saw his brother on the floor. He ran to his side and attempted to wake him but to no avail. Mokuba then ran and called for an ambulance to get the CEO some help. The ambulance transported Seto to the emergency room to get him medical treatment. Soon Mokuba was seated in the waiting room hoping to hear something about his brother. The young teen walked over to the payphone to call Yugi to come wait with him.

"Moshi, moshi," Yugi said as he answered the phone.

"Yugi…"Mokuba began trying to control his emotions.

"Mokuba?! What's wrong?" Yugi asked the younger teen.

"It's Seto… he's been hurt and we are at the hospital," Mokuba said quietly.

"Is Jade there?" Yugi asked.

"No she's gone," Mokuba said, "Please come here Yugi. I'm afraid for big brother."

"I'll be right over," Yugi said as he hung up the phone.

Yami came out of his puzzle to see what caused his hikari so much distress. Yugi grabbed his coat and headed out of the room nearly forgetting about the puzzle. He came back, grabbed it and left. Yami followed in spirit form now concerned at what was happening. Yugi yelled to his grandfather that he was going out as he ran out the door leaving his grandfather to stare in bewilderment. Yugi ran to the train and made it just in time to catch it. In the passing minutes Yami tried to speak to the teen, but met with silence. Soon he got off at his stop and ran towards the hospital. Yugi ran inside and quickly found Mokuba sitting on one of the plastic chairs crying.

"Mokuba," Yugi called out.

The young boy looked up, "Yugi…"

"Have they said anything yet?" Yugi asked as he sat down next to the boy.

"No, no one has come out yet. I'm worried about big brother. What if something terrible has happened? Where will I go? I don't want to return to the orphanage," Mokuba shot out quickly.

Yugi hugged Mokuba, "Don't worry. If I know Kaiba, he would never leave you alone. He would curse Kami and Ra himself to return to you."

Mokuba smiled slightly at that before going back to watching for the doctor to come out. This time an older doctor came walking out and spoke with the nurse at the reception desk. She pointed towards the two boys and the doctor walked towards them. Yugi stood up and approached the doctor.

"Hello, are you the family of Seto Kaiba?" the doctor asked pleasantly.

"I am," Mokuba said in a quiet voice, "Is big brother okay?"

"Please sit down and I will explain," the doctor said as he also sat down, "Your brother is in a coma, but at this moment we do not know the cause of it."

"Will he wake up?" Mokuba asked on the verge of spilling new tears.

"Right now it is too early to tell. Can you tell me what happened?" the doctor asked.

Mokuba took a breath, "I came home and found Seto on the floor. He looked like he was asleep, but when I tried to wake him up he wouldn't. then I called an ambulance to bring him here."

"There was nothing else out of place, no sign of struggle…" the doctor questioned.

"No," Mokuba said, "Can I see him now?"

"Yes you may… Nurse?" the doctor called out.

A male nurse came to him, "Take these young men to the ICU to see Seto Kaiba."

"Yes Dr. Wessing," the nurse said.

He led them through a pair of doors and into the elevator. Soon it let the passengers off on floor three. The noise from down stairs was gone and replaced by silence. The nurse walked into a room and left the boys with the prone form of Seto Kaiba. Mokuba ran to his brother's side and held his hand. Yami came out of the puzzle and winced in pain as some type of residual magic clung to the CEO's form. Yugi noticed this and walked up next to Yami.

"Yami what's wrong?" Yugi asked his darker half.

"There is strong residual magic clinging to Kaiba's aura," Yami began, "It is ancient and powerful."

"Meaning…" Yugi began.

"Meaning that Jade is in trouble as well. I need to speak with Sorcerer somehow," Yami said, "But I don't know how."

"Yami right now we need to help Mokuba through this and then figure things out," Yugi said, "and I think tomorrow we should contact Malik, Isis, and Bakura for help."

"Okay," Yami said before vanishing once again into the puzzle.

"Mokuba?" Yugi began, "Come stay at my place. You can't stay here or at your house alone."

"Okay," Mokuba said, "Big Brother I will be back tomorrow to visit."

"Come on Mokuba. You know he'll pull though this, plus he has Sorcerer on his side as well," Yugi said trying to lighten the mood, "Now how about some ice cream, my treat."

"Okay," Mokuba said never one to pass up free food.

The two left the hospital on the promise of free ice, cold, creamy goodness.

Jade moaned as she made it towards consciousness. She opened her eyes to see that she was in a darkened room. The bed didn't seem familiar, but she knew it wasn't a hospital room.

"Seto? Mokuba?" Jade called out.

A figure walked in and turned on a lamp near the bed. Jade saw a man with reddish brown hair, hazel eyes, and dressed in slacks and a dress shirt come closer. The Egyptian sat up and tried to move away from him and realized that she was missing her leg brace. The man just watched her before leaving the room. He came back in with an elderly woman in tow. Jade recognized the face of Mrs. Jenkins.

"Ah Jhada dear, you are awake," she said.

"Mrs. Jenkins?" Jade questioned, "Where am I?"

"In my home. My grandson, Christopher, has been caring for you since we found you in the park," the older woman explained.

"Grandmother, I will be by tomorrow to check on her again, good-night," Christopher said before giving Mrs. Jenkins a peck on the cheek.

"Good-night dear," Mrs. Jenkins said, "Now I'm sure you are hungry aren't you."

"Actually yes, I'm famished," Jade said.

"I thought so. Your brace and a change of clothing is on the chair by the bed. Meet me down in the kitchen," Mrs. Jenkins said before leaving the room.

Jade quickly changed into the jeans and turtle neck provided for her. The confused Egyptian sat on the bed trying to figure out what exactly happened. She got off the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. as soon as she stepped into the room her senses were assaulted with a delicious aroma of lunch. Jade sat down at the table at Mrs. Jenkins direction. Soon she was given a bowl of parsley and basil chicken soup and warm rolls. Jade ate the offered meal and thanked the older woman for her hospitality.

"Now dear tell me why you mentioned Seto and Mokuba Kaiba's names when you woke up," Mrs. Jenkins said.

"Um…" Jade stopped unsure of how to tell the woman that she had been living in another dimension.

"Jhada dear I know that you were chosen to help someone. The person who gave me the package that day told me that you were chosen to save the world," Mrs. Jenkins began, "He also said that you were to return to your own world soon."

"Huh?" Jade said, "Who said this?"

"The man called himself Shadi," Mrs. Jenkins said.

"Shadi?!" Jade exclaimed, "If he can cross the dimensional lines maybe he will know a way for me to return. But how do I find him."

Mrs. Jenkins chuckled at her reaction, "Dear, I do not think you find him, but instead he finds you."

Jade let out a sigh, "I know but I wonder if what sent me here also took away my abilities as well."

Jade stood up and summoned her staff to her hands happy to still be able to do that. Mrs. Jenkins watched in silent awe at the trick. The young Sorceress allowed the staff to disappear before sitting down once more.

"I assume that the box you were given awoke new powers in you," Mrs. Jenkins stated.

"How do you know all of this?" Jade questioned, "I mean I'm not saying that it's bad or anything, but it's just…"

"Don't worry, much as you were chosen to save the world I was chosen to guide you to your current path," she explained, "Whether it was starting you in the dueling or the cards, I was there for guidance."

"Cool," Jade answered before letting off a rather large yawn.

"I think maybe you should rest and tomorrow we shall begin to look for a way to send you home," Mrs. Jenkins said.

"Good-night Mrs. Jenkins and thank you," Jade said hurrying up to the room she is currently occupying.

Jade sat down on the bed wondering if Jhada had also followed her to this dimension. Just as she was about to touch the mind link a spirit's form came out of the crystal. Jade nearly fell off the bed when she saw Sorcerer Seto standing before her. He was equally as startled at being in the crystal. Jade began laughing at his look when Jhada chose to appear and whack the Egyptian spirit upside the head.

"Jhada, Sorcerer," Jade began trying to control her laughter, "So you did survive the dimensional trip. But how in Ra's name did _you_ get here, Sorcerer?"

"I am still trying to figure that out myself. All I know is that I must return to Seto's body soon or he may be lost," Sorcerer said to the girl.

"Lo-lost, how?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Explain yourself, Sorcerer," Jhada said quickly, equally as shocked.

"When I was torn from him and pulled into your mind it sent his body into shock," Sorcerer explained.

"Meaning…" Jhada pushed.

"Meaning that he is in a coma until I can reunite his body and mind to mine," Sorcerer said as he sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

"Well I cannot do anything tonight, but in the morning I will begin searching for the spell and counter spell," Jade said, "Sorcerer you may use the bed in my soul room if you wish it."

"Thank you," Sorcerer said before disappearing.

Jhada did the same as Jade became comfortable on the bed. She fell asleep quickly slipping into dreams.

__

*Dream Sequence* 

"Pharaoh you have a visitor," a guard said as he bowed before the ruler of Egypt.

"Who is it?" Pharaoh Yami asked.

"A woman who wishes to speak her name to only you," the guard said.

"Very well, bring her in," Yami said.

The guard left and returned moments later with a woman following. The woman wore silk robes the color of the sky at midnight which contrasted with her nearly white hair. She stepped closer to the ruler very much aware of the guard by the door. She watched the young ruler with sapphire eyes that burned with desire. Yami motioned for the guard to leave, not realizing that the two had another onlooker. Jhada watched with interest the meeting that was about to occur between the two.

"My Pharaoh," the woman said in a honey smooth voice.

"My guard informed me that you will only speak your name to me," Pharaoh Yami said.

"That is true," she began once more, "I am Ashtika."

"Ashtika," Yami muttered to himself letting the sound of it roll off his tongue, "What has brought you to my palace?"

"I have come to speak to you about matters concerning your lands and the heart," Ashtika said allowing her spell to ensnare the unsuspecting Pharaoh.

"Continue," Yami said his eyes glazing over.

"I wish for you to wed me. I wish to become your bride and lover," she said softly, "I also wish for your power and soul."

The Pharaoh stood still watching the enchantress as she continued to spin her web to completely ensnare the young ruler. Jhada held in her gasp as she heard what the woman said. The Princess snuck out of the throne room trying to find the only person strong enough to send the woman to the Shadow Realm. Jhada ran into Sorcerer Seto's chambers seeing him about to undress for the night. When he heard the door slam open he spun around and saw the disheveled form of Princess Jhada standing in the doorway.

"Princess?" he began.

"No time, come on," she said grabbing his wrist and dragging him from the room.

"Princess what is going on?" Seto asked trying to keep up with the young girl's quick steps.

"My brother is in trouble… a seductress… powerful magic…" Jhada rambled out between breaths.

Soon the two rushed into the throne room in time to stop the kiss that would of sealed the Pharaoh's fate. Yami continued to stare at the two newcomers blankly as the woman's threads of magic tightened around the Pharaoh's will. Sorcerer Seto raised his staff to attack the witch when Yami's voice rang through the room.

"Guards," Yami called out.

The two guards came into the room, "Yes Pharaoh?"

"Seize him," Yami said pointing at Seto.

The guards took the shocked Sorcerer into custody and prepared to drag him to the dungeons. The seductress only smirked at the princess and Sorcerer before secretly sending Yami a new message.

"Guards execute him for treason," Pharaoh Yami said as an evil smirk graced his lips.

"Brother don't!" Jhada screamed out.

The Seductress' hold slipped a tiny bit at the sound of his sister's distressed voice. Princess Jhada saw this and ran to him. She took him into her embrace, bringing them both to their knees. Jhada looked into her brother's eyes letting the tears fall down her cheeks. The Seductress once again felt her hold falter. Jhada rubbed her brothers cheek lovingly as he usually did to her when ever she had a nightmare.

"Yami, hear my voice and follow it back to the light," Jhada began, "My brother I will not lose you so fight."

Yami heard the melodic sound of his sister's voice drawing him back, "My sister."

"Yami?" Jhada whispered, "Is it truly you?"

Yami stood from the ground, "Guards release him and seize this Seductress instead."

The guards released the Sorcerer's arms and moved to take the woman instead. In a blink of an eye she had the Princess prisoner. The glint of the gold dagger held to the girl's throat caused everyone to stop moving. Yami glared at the woman and Sorcerer made to move behind her, but the Seductress just pressed the blade harder to Jhada's throat causing a small trickle of blood to stain the blade. Jhada whimpered in pain as the blade dug deeper.

"Now Pharaoh if you want to see your worthless sister alive then I suggest you renounce your throne and give the crown to me. Give me the power of the Pharaohs," Ashtika said, "If it wasn't for her I would have gotten it and you without a struggle."

"I will never give you the throne," Yami said.

"And I suppose your precious sister means nothing to you," Ashtika fired back causing Yami's eyes to flash in defeat.

"I-I'm sorry…I re-" Yami began.

"My brother don't. My life is not worth all the suffering and pain that she will cause," Jhada began.

"Touching speech Princess, but I don't think that will help. Just look at him, he is a beaten puppy who knows just who his master is," Ashtika said laughing viciously.

"I cannot let you do it, my brother," Jhada said as a power flared to life in her.

Jhada closed her eyes and felt a staff appear in her hands. She looked at it and saw the Phoenix staff there. The Seductress, startled, released the girl and face her. Jhada uttered a spell and fired it at the woman. As soon as the dust cleared, everyone just stared at the empty are where the Seductress once stood. Yami was the first to notice that the princess was unconscious on the ground. He ran to her side hoping that she wasn't dead. The young Pharaoh picked up the girl and took her to her room. A few minutes later Jhada opened her eyes seeing her concerned brother next to her.

"My sister you are okay," Yami said hugging her.

"Brother you would have not actually renounced the throne to that vile woman, would you?" Princess Jhada asked.

"I have told you that my family means more to me that anything," Yami said.

"What about your pledge to protect your people from evil?" Jhada said angrily.

"You are right," Yami said downfallen.

Sorcerer Seto walked into the room, "Princess you are awake."

"Thank you for your concern Sorcerer," Jhada said.

"Where is Ashtika?" Yami asked.

"In the Shadow Realm I suppose," Jhada said, "Now I must sleep."

*End Dream Sequence*

Jade woke with a start as the dream ended. She knew that she must speak with the two darker halves residing in her mind about the dream. She willed herself into her soul room and saw Sorcerer Seto sleeping peacefully on the bed. Jade went to her dark's room first. The young Sorceress shook the darker half until she woke up. Jade motioned for her to follow her back to the soul room Sorcerer slumbered in. Jade woke the Sorcerer and then sat down next to him on the bed.

"Jade why have you awaken us?" Jhada asked yawning.

"I believe I know who is after us," Jade said.

"You do?!" Sorcerer said shocked.

"Yes. I believe one of your memories invaded my dreams once again," Jade said to Jhada.

"Sorry, but that's the problem with sharing a mind link," Jhada said sheepishly.

"Anyways, a woman named Ashtika tried to take the throne 5 millennia ago by putting the Pharaoh in a trance. She wanted the throne, power, and Yami," Jade began, "But only you could bring him out of her spell, Jhada. She needs you and myself out of the way to try it again."

Jhada gasped at the realization of something else, "My other memory, when I was attacked, it was her. She attacked me to try and remove me from getting in the way. But when my soul was imprisoned into the crystal she knew she couldn't do anything. But why now?"

Jhada was now pacing the floor trying to figure out why she chose now to return. Jade just rolled her eyes at the ancient spirit before realizing something else.

"I think I may know the answer to why she has returned. Osiris…" Jade said.

"Osiris? But didn't you seal him in the Shadow Realm?" Sorcerer inquired.

"Yes, but if she can send me home, she can bring back Osiris. Plus I'm sure she is receiving help from another source as well," Jade said, "Because the same spell Ashtika used on Yami was used on me, by a man who called himself Anuu Shitaar. I believe he is the one who cast the spell used."

"So this man… Anuu Shitaar, cast the spell, but why leave you with all your abilities and me," Jhada questioned.

"Probably because it was not completed. Seto interrupted before the spell was completed," Jade explained.

"So you are saying that this spell could send you to your dimension, seal your powers and your darker half?" Sorcerer Seto shot out, "So why am I here?!"

"It could possibly have something to do with the fact that the spell was incomplete and at the time it was activated myself and Seto were in each other's arms," Jade said, "So instead of blocking Jhada from me, it instead drew you into me."

"So now what happens?" Jhada inquired.

"We try to find the proper counter spell and fast," Jade answered, "I'm going to try and get some sleep now."

"Good-night," Jhada said as Jade returned to her body.

Jade laid down knowing that the upcoming task is going to be hard and difficult…

**__**

JK: My oh my I have accomplished finishing another chappie… well the cliffy isn't too far of a drop…

YJK: *still bound and gagged* Mmmph…

Bakura: *Now also bound and gagged next to YJK* Mmmph…(translation-this is all your fault)…

JK: well anyways now that I have two annoying yami's taken care of I'm off to bed to get some well needed rest…

Yugi: *walks in yawning* anyways you know the drill 3-5 reviews gets you another chappie…

JK: *hugs Yugi* and good-night peoples…

Ja Ne


	6. Oh How the Tide Turns

**__**

JK: Ohayo peoples… 

YJK: *still tied up* Mmnph!!!

Bakura: *also struggling against his bonds and giving JK deathly cold glares*

Ryou: *walks into room and sees Bakura tied up and being poked with a sharp objects* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY YAMI!!!!!

JK: *backs away from angry Ryou (he's scary when he's angry by the way)* Um… well he was torturing my yami and well… um … gotta go *runs away from angry Ryou*

Ryou: *looks at tied up yami's and takes out pointy stick* well can't let them being bound go to waste… hehehe now I can get revenge Muwahahaha…

Joey: *walks in and sees insane Ryou poking yami's with a pointy stick* okay now that is just plain disturbing… and since JK is now MIA I guess it's up to me to give out the reviews…

DimitriFrancois: thanks for the review even though it was kinda short…

Dagger5: please let me borrow a dagger or two… And okay I'll share Yugi-kun only if you'll let me have Yami-chan every once in a while… and I give all rights to torture my yami as harshly or as long as you please…

Joey: *watches Ryou continue to poke the yami's and laugh insanely* now that JK is gone here's the next chapter…

Chapter 6: Oh how the Tides Turn.

_*Domino City*_

"Mokuba?" Yugi asked coming into the guest room.

"Yugi I don't think he is going to get any better," Mokuba said tears leaking from his eyes, "The doctors want me to think about…"

"Mokuba don't even think like that. We'll figure out what's wrong," Yugi said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Now Jenni has agreed to stay with you while I talk to Ishizu."

"Okay," Mokuba said quietly.

"Yugi? Mokuba?" Jenni called out after coming into the apartment..

"We're upstairs," Yugi called down.

Jenni walked up the stairs and entered into the room, "Hey kid."

"Hi," Mokuba said.

"Well I will talk to you guys later," Yugi said heading out of the room.

Yugi went down stairs and left the card shop determined to get to the Domino Museum. Yami paced his soul room wracking his ancient Egyptian brain trying to figure out what happened to Seto Kaiba. Yugi just rolled his eyes at the Egyptian spirit sharing his mind. The short teen walked on to the train and tried to ignore Yami's pacing.

'' Yami could you please stop pacing. You are giving me a headache, '' Yugi said to the Egyptian spirit.

'Sorry Aibou, but I just cannot figure out what happened to Kaiba and Jhada,' Yami responded.

'' Yami we will figure it out soon, I promise, '' Yugi said.

'I hope anyway,' Yami continued.

'' Yami try and be a little positive here, '' Yugi fired at his darker half.

'Alright,' Yami said cutting the mind link.

The train stopped and Yugi got off heading towards the Domino Museum. He arrived at the entrance and spoke to the guard on duty. Soon Ishizu came to the entrance smiling at the short teen. She led him downstairs to her office where Malik and Ryou Bakura waited. As soon as the door closed Yami came out of the puzzle as well as Bakura, the spirit of the ring. The two ancient Egyptian spirits proceeded to glare at one another. Yugi sat down on one of the available chairs hoping that Yami and Bakurea don't try to send each other to the Shadow Realm.

"Ishizu do we know anything new on what happened to Kaiba, Sorcerer or Jade?" Yugi inquired.

"I have not been able to pinpoint the spell used to try and reverse it," Ishizu said, "Nor has the necklace provided anything else on this situation."

"What about Bakura Ryou? Has he been able to locate the Millennium Crystal using the ring?" Yugi asked the white haired British teen.

"No he hasn't. It's as if it didn't exist at all," Ryou answered.

"Which means she has returned to her own dimension," Yami remarked.

"So how do we get her back?" Malik put in.

"Who knows," came Bakura's nonchalant answer.

"Geez _Tomb Robber_, you could be a little more supportive and helpful than that," Yami said snidely causing the tomb robber to bristle in anger.

"Care to say that again Pharaoh no Baka," Bakura snarled.

The two spirits were almost at each other's throats, but their hikari's were holding them back; but just barely. Malik watched in amusement as they struggled to kill each other. What was surprising is that for Yugi being smaller than the Pharaoh he was doing a pretty good job of preventing the blood shed from occurring. As the moment Ishizu was becoming furious at the childish behavior of the 5,000 year old spirits. If the two spirits didn't clam up and behave she may just blow a vein.

"ENOUGH!" Ishizu shouted.

At the sound of the angry Egyptian woman's voice the two stopped and turned to face her.

"Ishizu?" Malik asked cautiously.

"The both of you need to grow up. I've seen five year olds behave better than you two and you both have 5 millennia of wisdom. So behave like it," Ishizu said in a quiet voice that held barly restrained anger, "If you cannot act civil towards one another than I may need to take matters into my own hands. Now you will behave, do I make myself clear."

The ex-pharaoh just crossed his arms and turned his back to the tomb robber. Bakura on the other hand just sulked in the corner. Ishizu let it pass, seeing that they were not fighting anymore. She let out an exasperated breath before sitting behind her desk. Malik was trying to contain his mirth at the two spirits barely surviving Ishizu's wrath. He knew from experience that they got off easy.

"So now what?" Malik asked.

"We should probably look once again for any type of spell to send someone to a different dimension," Ishizu suggested, "Perhaps Bakura and Ryou could tackle that while myself, Yugi, and the Pharaoh try to figure out what happened to Seto Kaiba once again."

"Fine," came the response from Bakura before he went back into the ring.

"I shall speak to you later, Yugi," Ryou said leaving the office.

"See you, Sis, I'm heading to the hospital to check on the CEO," Malik said also leaving.

Yami went back to the puzzle as Yugi turned to leave, "Good-bye Ishizu. I will see what I can find out from my Grandpa on ancient spell and curses."

"Good-bye Yugi and good luck," Ishizu said as he left.

Yugi made his way through the bowels of the museum not noticing the shadow following him. As he reached the main floor of the museum he was nearly ran down by a teen age girl his age. Yugi picked himself up from the floor and offered hi hand to the girl. She accepted it gratefully and stood in front of the small teen. Yugi sized up the girl taking in her beauty. The girl stood about 5'3", startling sapphire eyes, beautiful golden skin, and almost glowing white hair. To the teens eyes she looked like a goddess. The girl smiled knowing that the spell had begun to take him. Yugi shook his head as an image of Jenni flashed before his eyes bringing him out of the trance. The girl frowned for a moment before smiling once again.

"Gomen about knocking you down," Yugi began, "I'm Yugi Motou."

"Hello Yugi, my mane is Sakura Mioshii. I am new to Domino City and was looking for the 'King of Games'," Sakura said sweetly.

"Well that would be me," Yugi said.

"You're much cuter than I have heard," Sakura said spinning her spell once again.

Yugi blushed at the compliment, "Arigato. Now why are you seeking me out?"

"I wish to learn Duel Monsters from you," Sakura told him.

"Well I'm not really the person to see. You see my Grandpa taught me how to play," Yugi told the teen.

"Perhaps your Grandfather will teach me?" inquired the teen.

"I-I'm not sure, but… how about I take you to the game shop and we can ask him. I'm not promising anything though," Yugi said.

"Okay," Sakura said.

Yugi led the girl out of the museum and down to the train. The shorter teen was having a hard time concentrating on anything or one besides Sakura at his side. Yami noticed this and was soon also entrapped by the seductress' spell. As the train stopped at Yugi's stop he led the girl to the Kame Game Shop. As he came in the door, Jenni greeted the teen with a hug. Yugi returned the hug but only half heartedly. Jenni noticed this and saw the girl behind him. She knew something was not right and glared at the new comer. Jenni moved to take Yugi to the apartment to speak to him when he seemed to snap out of it. He looked around puzzled at how he got home. Yugi looked around searching the room for something, but only saw Jenni there.

"Jenni?" Yugi began, "Ho-how did I get here? The last thing I remember is speaking with a girl at the museum."

"You don't remember leaving and coming here with a strange looking girl?" Jenni questioned.

"No I don't," Yugi answered honestly, "I'm going to go lie down. My head is killing me right now."

"I'll call everyone to come over so we…" Jenni started, but Yugi cut her off.

"No. I just need rest is all. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said leaving the American to gape at where he just stood.

Jenni just shrugged and vowed to get to the bottom of this. She left the game shop and headed towards Ryou Bakura's house.

Sakura Mioshii watched the America girl leave the shop with disgust. Her form slowly began to change as it took the form of a living shadow once more. It returned back to the confines of the Shadow Realm where it had been banished over 5 millennia prior. It's faithful servant came into the room after being summoned. Anubis kneeled before his master awaiting instructions.

"Master have you successfully entranced the Pharaoh and his reincarnation?" Anubis inquired.

"No, it seems that the princess and her light are not the only ones to break through the spell. There seems to be another female equally as dangerous. Somehow I have to remove her from the equation, but how," the shadow stated pacing the floor, "Anubis…"

"Yes master," Anubis answered.

"The spell you used on the princess' light half will it work on this girl as well?" the shadow inquired.

"It should," Anubis said.

"Very good. Seduce her and kiss her. I will make sure to have little Yugi Motou there to witness it. And take the form of whomever she is the closest to," it said.

"Yes master," Anubis said before disappearing.

"Soon my Pharaoh, I shall finish what I began 5 millennia ago," it cackled into the dark reaches of the Shadow Realm.

Anubis followed Jenni as she made her way towards another's home. She paused momentarily to ring a door bell. Soon a silver white haired teen opened the door, ushering the girl into the house. Anubis blended back into the shadows and soon appeared in the teens living room ,staying concealed within the dark confines of the shadows. He watched her interact with this boy knowing this is the person he will need to take the form of. He left the room leaving the two to their business. Jenni felt something watching her and as she turned around she saw nothing.

"Jenni what's wrong?" Ryou asked the American

"Huh?" Jenni said startled by Ryou talking, "Sorry I thought someone was watching me."

"There's no one there or else I would of noticed it," Bakura said appearing next to Ryou.

"Whatever, anyways there's something rotten in Denmar… er … Domino City," Jenni said.

Bakura just stared blankly at the American as Ryou barely contained his laughter, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I think someone is after Yugi," Jenni began, "When he came home a strange girl was with him and he didn't even notice me."

"Are you sure someone is after him or are you jealous of this girl and assume she's after him," Bakura fired at the girl.

Jenni's temper rose as she locked her fiery gaze upon Bakura's icy glare, forgetting to mention that Yugi also had temporary memory loss, "Are you insinuating that I'm jealous of him being with another girl…"

Bakura smirked and was about to respond, but Ryou stepped in and fixed a pointed gaze on to his darker half, "No we _are not_, but just listen to yourself. You do sound slightly jealous."

"If only you could of seen his face. His normally laughing eyes were void of all emotion and were dead and lifeless," Jenni said defending herself, "I mean why would I make up something like this?!"

"Maybe because most women are snakes and it's in their nature to lie to get what they want," Bakura responded nonchalantly.

Jenni's eyes flashed dangerously as she walked up to the spirit. In the blink of an eye Bakura was now sporting a very painful and red cheek caused by the American's slap. Jenni ran out of the house leaving a stunned Ryou and a surprised Bakura to gape after her retreating form. Jenni knew at that moment she was going to have to figure out how to make Yugi realize that girl was not normal. Anubis followed the girl to her residence making sure that he was never seen, a plan now forming in his mind.

Yugi sat at the game shop's counter waiting on a customer to come in. the small teen was toning out the frantic complaints from the resident spirit in his mind about how boring it was. Yugi couldn't back out on a promise he made to his grandfather though. The sound of the shop's bell brought him from his thoughts.

"Can I help you?" Yugi asked out of habit.

"I thought you were going to introduce me to your Grandfather so I can learn Duel Monsters," the girl said coming up to the counter.

"Oh… yeah. Sorry but he's not here right now, but you can stay and talk if you want," Yugi told her.

"Okay," Sakura said.

Soon the teens were deep in conversation and they didn't notice the shadow enter the room to watch them. The day grew later and soon Grandpa Motou came into the shop with Mokuba close behind him.

"Yugi you can go out no if you want," Grandpa Motou said, "Oh, who's your friend?"

"I'm Sakura Mioshii," she said politely, "I was speaking to Yugi about Duel Monsters and my wanting to learn."

"So your interested huh, well come by tomorrow and perhaps I can teach you," Grandpa Motou said.

"Thank you," Sakura responded with a slight nod of her head, "Yugi could you walk me home?"

"Okay. See you later Grandpa, Mokuba," Yugi called out.

"Be careful," Grandpa Motou told his grandson.

"Bye Yugi," Mokuba said.

Yugi and Sakura left the game shop and she led Yugi towards the park. Sakura began her spell waiting until Anubis had finished his job. Soon the two sat down on the park bench to wait. Anubis took the form of Ryou Bakura and went to Jenni's home quickly. He rang the bell and waited.

"Hello? Can I assist you with something young man?" a butler asked after he answered the door.

"It's okay Randolph I've got it," came Jenni's response, "Ryou what are you doig here?!"

"I wanted to ask you to join me for a walk," Ryou/Anubis said allowing the spell to over take her.

"Uh… I'm not sure. I was about to go see Yugi actually," Jenni answered.

"We can go by afterwards if you would like," he suggested increasing the spell, sensing a strong barrier around her mind.

"Actually Ryou, I wouldn't feel comfortable going with you until I make sure Yugi is okay," Jenni told the teen.

"Well how about if I escort you there. I wouldn't feel right if you were attacked," Ryou/Anubis said.

Jenni thought for a moment before answering, "Well okay then, come on."

"Thank you," Ryou/Anubis said.

"Randolph tell dad I'll be home later," Jenni shouted at the butler before walking out the door.

"So Ryou why the sudden nobility act. I wouldn't think the Tomb Robbing snake would allow his hikari to perform such acts of nobility," Jenni said actually looking for a battle of wits from the spirit.

"Well… um … he's currently … ah … sleeping," Ryou/Anubis said, unsure how to answer the teen.

Jenni looked at Ryou trying to figure out what was wrong, "Are you okay Ryou?"

"Yeah why?" the silver-white haired teen asked.

"Nothing," Jenni said, feeling as if something was off with her friend.

The two teens continued to walk towards the Kame Game Shop. Ryou led Jenni through the park as a short cut. Anubis was becoming impatient with the child next to him because her will is stronger than he realized. He was his mistress sitting with the young pharaoh and knew the moment was nearly upon them. Unaware to Jenni, Anubis signaled to Ashtika/Sakura that he was ready.

Sakura turned to the nearly spellbound child, "Yugi isn't that Jenni with that boy there?"

"Huh?" Yugi said before turning to the girl, "Actually yeah. She's with Bakura."

"Okay. Wanna go talk to her?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Yugi said getting up to see Jenni and Ryou.

As the two teens approached the American girl and British boy Yugi saw something very unexpected. Ryou leaned in and kissed Jenni full on the lips. And to the boys spelled eyes, Jenni's look of surprise was turned into a look of enjoyment. Yugi felt his heart breaking as he watched this. Soon the two broke apart and Jenni saw Yugi watching her. The tri-color haired teen ran from the girl, tears shining in his large innocent eyes. Jenni pushed Ryou away from her and went after Yugi. The American teen was so preoccupied with Yugi that she didn't notice Ryou change into the Jackal headed god, Anubis.

'Oh God what have I done,' Jenni thought as she ran, 'Oh why is this happening now.'

"Yugi please wait up. Let me explain," Jenni called out to him, "Please."

Yugi stopped and faced the girl anger in his eyes, "Fine, talk."

Jenni winced at his harsh tone of voice, "Yugi what you saw was a mistake. I don't even know what happened."

"How can someone kissing you be a mistake?" Yugi shot back.

"I-I was on my way to see you. I was worried about you after yesterday," Jenni began.

"Why?" Yugi simply asked.

"Because…" Jenni paused trying to figure out how to tell him her theory of him being controlled.

"Because…" Yugi prodded.

Jenni looked into Yugi's eyes, "Because I feel that girl you met yesterday has done something to you."

"What are you talking about? You mean Sakura?" he inquired.

"Yes. I think she's not who she says she is," Jenni tried fruitfully to explain.

Yugi gave off a harsh laugh, "You're just jealous that I was with another girl, aren't you. You figured that by kissing _Ryou Bakura _you would make me jealous. Well it didn't work. You're not even half the friend Sakura is."

"Yugi what are you saying?" Jenni asked quietly.

"Leave. I don't ever want to speak to you again. Go back to _Bakura_, I'm sure he will appreciate a two-timing snake such s you," Yugi spat out before stalking back to the park.

Jenni watched him leave feeling a tear roll down her cheek, "Good-bye Yugi."

Jenni began walking to her home now feeling truly alone. Yugi entered the park and found Sakura waiting for him. It was nearly dark and the park lights began clicking on . Sakura embraced the small teen feeling his anger and resentment seething under his skin. She knew that the spirit residing in the puzzle was also feeling the same as his hikari. Wisps of shadow magic surrounded the boy as he led Sakura to her home.

"Good-night Yugi," Sakura said, "I shall see you tomorrow at the game shop."

"Alright Sakura," Yugi said in a half dead voice.

Yugi left the girl and headed back towards the game shop.

**__**

JK: *runs in dodging flying produce* sorry peoples gotta fly too many rotten veggies comin' my way… *runs out the door*

Ryou: *still poking the yami's* Oooooo… funny yami's grimace when poked with nice pointy sticks…

Joey: *still watching insane Ryou* Okay people Ryou has officially checked out so, you know the drill 3-5 reviews will get another chappie and possible the nice people in the clean white coats carrying needles full of yummie stuff to help Ryou and JK…

Ryou: *looks at Joey* yummie goodness please…

Joey: see you next issue

Ja Ne


	7. The Return

**__**

Joey: Okay people we're back with another installment of Yu-Gi-Oh: PC, DD… anyways Ryou and JK have officially been picked up by the nice people in white coats…

Ryou: *runs in wearing only change of heart boxers* Whee… Candy Land fun to visit… (back off all you Hentai's out there)

Joey: *sweat drops* Ryou what are you doing out… I mean come here I have candy…

Ryou: *crawls over to Joey* bark… bark… bark… pant…. Pant….

Seto: *walks in* it seems the mutt has his own pup to watch now… *sits down at computer* since JK is out of commission I have taken over this story… It's in my contract…

Seto's lawyers: *holds contract and reads* In event the authoress Jadedkatrina is unable to complete the story due to illness, surgery, or insanity Seto Kaiba has full rain of the story… and only in the event that said authoress is cleared by Mr. Seto Kaiba's own doctors can she take it over…

Caged Yami's: *all roll eyes* oh no… there goes the story… 

Seto: *pokes said yam's* quiet and do the reviews…

DimitriFrancois: No you cannot have Sakura anyways great review and enjoy…

Sorceress Vanessa: thanks for the sugar and I am so happy to have a great fan *wipes away stray tears* anyways here's the really belated update hope you enjoy…

Jenni: *walks in and give Seto a death glare* so you think you are God now and want to take over the story well read the revised version of your contract that you signed just last chapter…*hands Seto's lawyers contract*

Seto's Lawyers: *reads contract* In the event that JK is unable to continue with the story, Seto Kaiba shall type what he has received via the mail and only what was received via the mail and Joey is forever to do the disclaimer…

Joey: What!! No way… 

Seto: *smirks* it's in the contract pup so get to it…

Joey: *pouts* fine… JK does not own YuGiOh only her own characters so push off…

Jenni: here's the chappie…

Chapter 7: The Return

*Real World, England*

Jade threw another book to the side as she sighed in defeat. Sorcerer looked through one book found in Jhada's soul room with interest. Jhada was downstairs exploring Mrs. Jenkins' home. Mrs. Jenkins enjoyed the young spirits enthusiasm immensely and set forth to show her how to cook and sew, among various other things. Jade got up from the floor and went downstairs to grab a snack. Just as she got to the kitchen she heard Sorcerer shout out. Jhada, Mrs. Jenkins, and Jade all ran upstairs to find out what was wrong. They found the spirit unconscious among the books. Jade ran to his side seeing him still 'living' and only passed our. Jade used her magic to place him on the bed.

"Hikari will he be okay?" Jhada asked.

"I'm not sure. The longer he is separated from Seto the less time he has," Jade said remembering something she read, "I hope we can find the spell soon, but I fear that without Shadi's help we won't be able to return."

"Oh no," Princess Jhada said, "Can't anything…"

But she was cut off as a form appeared in front of them. The male form startled everyone in the room, including Jade. Soon Shadi stood in front of the group carrying his scales and the key catching the light from around his neck.

"Shadi, just the Egyptian I'm looking for," Jade said giving him a wane smile.

"Princess," Shadi said before walking out of the room.

Jaded looked at the spirit and older woman and shrugged. She followed the turbaned Egyptian out of the room and into the living room. Shadi sat down on one of the chairs waiting for the rest to follow suit. Jade sat down closest to the Egyptian and waited for him to begin. Shadi sat in silence watching everyone in the room.

"Okay turban-boy, talk," Jade said shortly.

"Patience, young one, patience," Shadi answered.

Jhada had to stand between her light and Shadi to prevent the inevitable murder from happening, "Shadi my advisor please tell us what is happening."

"Much is not going according to how it was destined to unfold," Shadi said.

"Shadi you had better tell me how to get back to Seto," Jade said anger lacing her words.

"Hikari please calm yourself. If you send him to the Shadow Realm then Sorcerer and Seto are doomed," Jhada told the younger Egyptian.

"Very well, but he has ten minutes to explain what is happening," Jade growled out.

"Very well, Sorceress. I can return you to the other dimension, but I must warn you much has changed. the Pharaoh is being controlled by a mysterious woman…" Shadi began, but was cut off by Jhada.

"Ashtika," Jhada spat out, "That foul beast dares to control my brother, my own flesh and blood. She shall perish for such an act…"

The living room was becoming colder as Jhada began to lose control, Jade just set an arm on her arm, "Jhada please refrain from drawing us into the Shadow Realm."

"Very well. I apologize. Please continue," Jhada said sitting down next to Jade.

"As I was saying, much has changed. The Pharaoh now possesses three of the items; the Rod, the Necklace, and the Ring. The woman, Ashtika, is currently searching for my items and the Eye, which is still in Bakura's possession," Shadi explained, "When I return you, you must stay low. Osiris has been freed and now she continues to grow in power."

"Shadi just return us. I need to save my brother from that vile snake," Jhada pleaded.

"Very well, but one last warning, you are going to need to find help to free him," Shadi said.

"Who's help?" Jade asked.

Shadi ignored the girl and used his key to place her under a light sleep spell. When Jade woke she found herself in a very familiar Blue-Eyes colored schemed room. Jade quickly ran out and down the stairs startling the maid cleaning the hallway. The Egyptian teen had one of Seto's limos take her to the hospital quickly. Jhada came into the girls soul room to speak to her. When she didn't receive a response she phased out of the crystal to sit next to her Hikari.

"Jade? Aibou?" Jhada began.

"Is he in your soul room?" Jade asked quietly.

"Yes, but he does not have much time. Plus are you sure that spell will work to reunite the minds," Jhada asked.

"I'm positive it will," Jade said as the limo stopped in front of the hospital.

Jaded jumped out of the limo and made her way towards the reception desk. The receptionist looked down her nose at the girl disgusted at how she ran in here, especially after getting out of a limo.

"Excuse me, but where is Seto Kaiba's room?" Jade asked.

"Are you family?" the woman asked, "Mr. Kaiba's brother has requested only family may see him."

"I'm his cousin. I just came into town and learned he was in the hospital. We are very close," Jade lied.

The woman eyed the girl suspiciously before answering, "Third floor, room 310."

"Thank you very much," Jade said running towards the elevators.

'Hikari you just lied to the receptionist you do realize that right. If they found out…' Jhada began.

Jade cut her off, '' I know, but I have a feeling that it was not Mokuba who gave the order, but instead Ashtika using the Rod to control him. '' 

'Please be careful though. We cannot afford to be caught,' Jhada chided.

'' I know, '' came the response.

The elevator stopped on the third floor letting off Jade, a nurse, and two doctors. Jade made her way towards room 310 and soon slid to a stop by the nurses station. She was still out of view of the person standing by the door. Jhada realized they had stopped and was curious as to why. She phased out of the crystal and stared at the person by the door.

'Aibou, I think things are worse than Shadi originally let on,' Jhada told her hikari.

'' I know. It seems that Ashtika has made good use of the Rod's effect by turning Bakura into her mind slave, '' Jade said, '' But why have him guard the door, unless she fears our return or perhaps Shadi. ''

'Maybe, but how will we get past him?' Jhada inquired.

'' Distraction using my doppleganger spell, '' Jade suggested.

'Won't that give away that we are back?' inquired the Egyptian spirit.

'' Nope because I'm going to change it, '' Jade said walking towards the stairwell.

Jade made sure no one was around before she chanted her doppleganger spell. She changed it only slightly so it would take the form of one of the doctors. It walked out of the stairwell and over to the unsuspecting teen. Jade stood by the nurses station and waited until Ryou was preoccupied and then transported herself into Seto Kaiba's room. Jade quietly made it to Kaiba's bedside and prepared to start the incantation. What she wasn't prepared for was that Malik Ishtar was also in the room. He came towards her and she swung her staff, feeling it connect with his head. Jhada phased out and went to check on the Egyptian boy.

"Jade, he's out cold," she said quietly.

"Come on we are getting out of here. Take Malik's hand and I will transport us to Kaiba Manor," Jade said.

"Won't that give us away?" Jhada asked.

"Screw it. We'll take our chances," Jade responded.

"Okay," Jhada agreed.

Jade began chanting an Egyptian spell and soon the three people and one spirit glowed a faint golden color before disappearing. The group landed on Seto's bed at Kaiba manor in a pile. Jade looked sheepishly at her dark half.

"Nice job," Jhada said sarcastically as she attempted to remove the dead weight of Malik off her form.

"Well I got us here without a problem didn't I," Jade said.

"Hn…" Jhada responded, "Could you please help me get up. Now!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your robes in a bunch," Jade said.

Jade helped roll Malik off of the girl before transporting him to her room. She then sealed the room magically just in case he was still under the Rod's influence. Jade then turned her attention to the prone form of the CEO. She began the incantation that Shadi had given her to reunite the two minds again. Soon the teenage CEO glowed a bright blue and silver color and Jade glowed crimson and gold. Once the lights died down Jhada saw her Hikari leaning heavily on the bed as the spell took it's toll on her energy.

"Aibou are you okay?" she asked concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah just a little tired is all," Jade responded, "Can you keep watch while I lay down?"

"Yes, but what about Malik?" the spirit questioned.

"He'll probably be out for a few hours more. And if he wakes up he won't be able to leave any way," Jade explained as she climbed under the covers next to Kaiba, "Good-night."

Jhada decided to sit down on the chair by the window hoping that things will return to normal soon. The spirit heard something move the covers on the bed. She turned around in time to see Kaiba wake up and try to sit up. As soon as he got himself halfway into a sitting position his arms gave out. He fell back onto the mattress with a small grunt of pain. Jade opened her eyes slowly and saw that Seto was okay. She engulfed him into a tight hug.

"Jade… you're choking me," he said with a slight gasp.

Jade released her grip, "Sorry. How do you feel?"

"Terrible. My head feels like it is splitting in two and my limbs feel like 100 lb weights are attached," Kaiba said, "Now will you explain what has happened."

"Well you've been in a coma for at least a month, Sorcerer was trapped in my soul room, Osiris is back, I was sent to my realm and then returned, Ashtika possesses the Rod, Ring, Necklace, Puzzle, and Yugi, controlling Bakura, Mokuba and who knows what else has occurred," Jade said counting off what has occurred on her fingers.

"If my head wasn't hurting before now it is," Seto commented, "Now who is Ashtika?"

"She tried to take over my brother 5 millennia ago, but she failed and was imprisoned in the Shadow Realm," Jhada began, "Now she's back and has successfully taken control of my brother and his hikari."

"So how do we stop them? I mean we have two enemies, both of which want one if not both of you dead," Seto inquired.

"No actually we have three enemies plus all our friends," Jade corrected, "I do not know how to stop them though."

"Huh?! What about locating the 'help' Shadi mentioned," Jhada suggested, "I mean wouldn't that be the right thing to do?"

"Do you know who or what the help is supposed to be?" added Seto.

"No…"Jhada said quietly, "We need to find Shadi and hopefully he'll tell us more."

"But where to start?" Seto inquired.

"I'm not sure, but I had better check on Malik. I hit him pretty hard earlier," Jade said, "You wanna come Seto?"

"Sure, but I will require some assistance in getting there. My body is still weak," Seto told Jade.

Jade helped him to his feet and they made their way down to her room. Kaiba leaned heavily on the Egyptian under his arm. She let him go as she went to the door. Seto leaned on the wall watching her every move. Jade unlocked the door by releasing the spell upon it. She went in and saw Malik laying on the bed, still unconscious. Jade walked back out to where Seto leaned on the wall.

"Do you have a first aid kit here?" Jade inquired.

"In my room, under the bathroom counter," Seto said.

"I'll be right back," Jade said kissing Seto before running down the hall.

"What hit me, a Mac Truck? My head is killing me," Malik said as he stumbled out of the room.

"Oh so you're finally awake, Ishtar?" Seto said, "I hope you didn't bleed all over my sheets."

"Oh no I must be in hell if you are here," Malik said with a moan.

"Oh shut up Ishtar. Your whining is killing my aching head," Seto said snidely.

"Malik!" Jade said running up to the Egyptian.

"Please refrain from screaming," Malik said wincing.

"Sorry. Come on back into my room so I can make sure I didn't give you brain damage or anything," Jade said leading Malik into the room.

"Like it would do any damage to begin with, no brain up there," Seto said with a smirk.

"I may have no brain, but at least I can say that I have a heart, Mr. No-Emotion-Ass," Malik retorted.

Seto Kaiba's eyes widened at the insult, "Look here Ishtar, I may be an emotionless ass, but at least I didn't try to take over the world and kill everyone in sight."

"No, but at least my head wasn't shoved so far up my ass that I didn't care what happened to Bakura and Mai," Malik shot back.

"Well they wouldn't have been in that condition if it wasn't for you, Tombkeeper," Seto told Malik.

Malik was about to say something else, but Jade cut him off, "Well as interesting as it is watching you two male exchange insults with each other, I think we have more pressing matters at hand."

"Sorry," Seto and Malik replied.

"Now Malik sit," Jade commanded the Egyptian.

Seto chuckled at the Egyptian getting bossed around, "Heh, Ishtar you seemed to lose all fight in you at her command."

Jade glared at Seto, "Kaiba sit down, shut up, and Do. Not. Insult. Malik. AGAIN! Do you understand?"

Seto sat down quickly, but not without a glare that was directed at the tombkeeper who was trying to hide his laughter. Jade began cleaning the cut left by her staff earlier. Malik winced as the alcohol did it's job. Jade placed a bandage on the gash and turned from the Egyptian to see Jhada and Sorcerer standing in the doorway. Sorcerer made his way into the room and stood by Seto's side watching as Jade finished up with Malik.

"So Ishtar, what exactly occurred while I was down and Jade was gone," Seto inquired.

"Hold it, Jade you are back, but how?" Malik asked just now realizing who it was.

"Shadi," Jade told him, "Now answer the questions. I mean your Rod was taken and you were turned into a mind slave."

Malik took a deep breath to begin his tale.

Ashtika paced the floor of the game shop trying to figure out how anyone could get to Seto Kaiba without her knowledge. That and one of her mind slaves was also missing, Malik Ishtar. There was no way he could of broken free of the Rod's magic without help. Perhaps it was that mysterious Egyptian, Shadi. He is the only one powerful enough to try and defeat her. The woman stopped her pacing when she was Yami watching her. Ashtika came to his side stealing a chaste kiss. The young ex-Pharaoh just pulled her into a deeper kiss offering the seductress just what she wanted; his soul, mind, and body. Yugi waited for his orders from his master.

"Yugi, my mind slave, time to earn your keep," Ashtika said after breaking the kiss with Yami, "Go to Egypt, find Isis Ishtar and bring her here. After I had retrieved the necklace she disappeared. She is the only one able to locate Shadi."

"Yes Master," Yugi said preparing to leave on the Kaiba Corp jet.

As Yugi left the room Anubis entered in taking the form of Anuu Shiitar. He waited before his mistress preparing for his instructions.

"Anubis, what of the missing hikari's, have they been located yet?" Ashtika inquired.

"Besides Yugi, all the others have vanished. Osiris and myself are still trying to locate them," Anubis stated, "We shall not fail you, Mistress."

"You had better not. Send Osiris to accompany Yugi on his quest. He is seeking out the woman, Isis Ishtar," Ashtika told the god.

"Yes Mistress," Anubis said leaving the room.

"Soon I shall rule the world with you my love by my side," Ashtika said as Yami snuggled into her embrace.

**__**

Jenni: Okay everyone, this one is officially done and please don't flame us, we don't want to die yet… That goes for you SV so please put away your FOD for the moment…

Seto: 3-5 Reviews and another update will come…

Jenni: Until then enjoy the growing plot line and back off rabid fans or else I'll release Seto's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on you…

BEUD: *glares at rabid fans* ROAR!!!!! 

Rabid fans: *backs away from door* we'll find away to defeat him yet…

Ja Matte Ne…


	8. Explanations

**__**

Jenni: okay everyone we are back with another installment of YGO: PC, DD…

Seto: still at computer typing why does JK have to go and ruin a good plot line with fluffyness…

Jenni: whacks Seto upside the head careful you're gonna give a way the plot line…

Seto: glares at Jenni so what…

Jenni: Just finish typing and then you can return to Mokuba…

Mokuba: walks into the room did someone call my name… Oh cool I'll do the reviews…

DimitriFrancois: I'm glad she's your kind of woman shudders at the thought but anyways enjoy the story…

Lady Joy Reborn: I'm glad you likes and there's more twists and turns to come so hang onto your dueling deck and enjoy…

Sorceress Vanessa: grabs her FOD I'll give it back if you decide to behave and then I'll call off my BEUD… anyways enjoy the review and sorry no update for the YGO/HP only because I'm having a slight writers block… but maybe I'll email you what I have and see if you have any ideas… anyways enjoy the chappie… and add into your review if you want me to email you the sudo chappie for the YGO/HP story…

Joey: pouts JK does not own YGO only her own characters so deal with it…

Seto: smirks at Joey so the puppy has finally been through obedience school… good mutt…

Joey: growls at Kaiba come over here and say that…moneybags…

Seto: still smirking I think not…

Mokuba: rolls eyes at them here's the chappie and enjoy…

Chapter 8: Explanations

Jenni stayed in Rashid's room as he went out to search for Shadi. The American heard someone enter the room and she saw Ryou come in looking more than a little disheveled. He sat down on the chair by the bed, his face furied in worry. Jenni embraced him in a comforting hug, equally concerned about what is happening. Ishizu entered the bedroom motioning for the two teens to follow her. She led them into the living room where Rashid waited, obviously not having any luck in locating the mysterious Egyptian.

"Ishizu, what are we going to do?" Mai Valentine asked coming into the room.

"Yeah I mean Yug' is bein' controlled by tha' witch an' who knows who else as well," Joey commented, "Plus now all the Yami's are in their own bodies."

"Big Brother calm yourself. Everything will be fine," Serenity said.

Tristin took the girl into his arms protectively, "Come on we are safe for now. Ashtika doesn't know that we are here."

"Correct, we are safer here than anywhere else. Only one other person knows about this place and that is Malik. Even his other half wasn't aware of our original home," Ishizu reassured the children, "For now we must wait."

"Sure," Jenni said, "But now let's eat. I'm starved."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at the girl, "What?"

"So what you're saying is that all the Yami's have their own bodies now," Jade said amazed, "Well except for Sorcerer and Jhada anyways."

"Yes including my darker half," Malik told them quietly.

"Hold it, you haven't mentioned what happened to my brother or the others," Seto said.

"Mokuba, Yugi, Tea, Duke, and the Yami's are all mind slaves. Jenni and the others escaped with mine and Ishizu's help. I was to join them, but was caught by Yugi and Osiris," Malik said, "They are all in Egypt, but I should not go. Even though I am free of the rod the link to it has not been severed."

"But it could be. I could put up a barrier against it's magic," Jade said.

"How? It's magic is strong and you must know how it feels to come up with the proper spell," Malik told the young Egyptian.

"Remember you or at least Marik had me under control briefly. Well I still remember how the magic felt and can create mind barriers for all of us," Jade told Malik.

"Well I guess it can't hurt to try anyway," Seto added.

"Okay," Malik agreed.

Jade began the incantation and soon the barriers were erected around each of their minds, "Alright done."

"So Malik where is everyone who isn't a mind slave at?" Seto asked.

"In Egypt. My families home there is very well hidden," Malik told them.

"How do we get there?" Sorcerer inquired.

"We teleport," Jade said, "Malik think of a room big enough for us to appear in and I will bring us there."

"Okay, except it may drain a lot of your energy to get past the protection barriers," Malik said.

"I'll handle it," Jade said, "Alright Seto come closer and the spirits return to their soul rooms."

Jhada and Sorcerer disappeared from the room. Malik concentrated on the living room in his home and Jade used that image to bring their bodies to. Soon all three teens vanished in a flash of golden light. Ishizu ran into the living room feeling a disturbance in the protection barriers around the home. Rashid, fearing the worse, followed his sister into the living room. What he saw shocked him so bad he fell to the floor. Ishizu was on the floor hugging Malik to her. Malik was trying desperately to break free from her tight grasp. Seto was holding Jade bridal style as he stood near the couch. Jenni came into the room wondering what all the commotion was about. She couldn't believe that Seto, Jade, and Malik were in the living room.

"Ishizu, let go," Malik said finally, "I need to show Kaiba where to lay Jade down so she can rest."

"Sorry," she said to her brother, "Follow me Mr. Kaiba."

Seto Kaiba followed Ishizu into the interior of the hidden home until they reached a small room that looked vaguely like it belonged to a young girl. Isis left the two alone as she went back to the living room to find out what happened from Malik. Seto laid Jade down on the bed and removed her leg brace. She snuggled closer to the CEO as he pulled the covers over the girl.

"Seto, "Jade said sleepily.

"Yes," Seto responded.

"Don't leave me, please. I don't want to be alone again," Jade pleaded, "Please."

"I promise I won't leave you," he said as he removed his shoes and climbed into the bed as well, "Now go to sleep. You need to build back up your strength. Our fight is just beginning."

"Thank you," Jade said as she moved closer to Seto.

"Good-night my love," Seto said as he listened to Jade's breathing even out indicating she was asleep.

Seto closed his eyes feeling sleep take him as well. Malik had just finished telling everyone what had happened. The silence in the room was so thick it could be cut by a knife. Ishizu was the first to break it.

"Brother, you are sure the barrier Jade put up will protect you," Ishizu stated unsure about the news.

"Yes sister. She know the rod's magic very well. She has also been able to break free from the spell without the assistance of another," Malik said remembering when Jade broke free of the rod's power, "Plus she is the only one with the power to overcome Ashtika."

Jhada appeared in the room next to Jenni, "Actually we need to locate Shadi. Before he brought us back he mentioned that we will require the assistance of another to defeat our enemies."

"Who?" Mai asked the spirit.

"He never said. Ishizu do you know how to summon him?" Jhada asked the Egyptian woman.

"Yes I do, but I will require the assistance of your item seeing as mine is currently in the possession of the vial woman," Ishizu spat out.

"When my Hikari wakes we shall try to summon him," Jhada said, "For now everyone should rest."

"Very well. Now everyone please rest until tomorrow," Rashid told the group.

Everyone in the Ishtar residence retired to their room for the night. Jade became restless in her sleep and soon found herself in the Shadow Realm once more. Only this time she was at her 'Castle' where her deck resided. Jade walked the hall realizing that even her monsters must rest once in awhile. Jade sat down in front of a fireplace to think on how to defeat three very powerful and dangerous foes. The young Egyptian Sorceress heard a sound behind her and saw that Tai was awake and staring at her. Jade motioned for him to sit down next to her on the small couch. He sat down and stared into the fire suddenly mesmerized with the orange flames. He came out of his trance when he felt something lay on his chest. Tai looked down and saw Jade curled up against him. His small master was clinging to the front of his clothing, crying into his chest. He was unsure of what to do with this sudden wave of emotion he was being shown.

"Master Jhada, why are you upset?" he asked softly.

"I cannot protect my friends. A new enemy has appeared and has the Pharaoh and most of the yami's in her power. She now possesses four of the items and is looking to find the rest, " Jade said, "I'm supposed to fight, but with the aide of another and I do not know who they are."

"Do not fret young master. I am postitive you shall over come you enemy," Tai said, "Now I feel you should return to your realm before your enemy finds you here."

"Thank you Tai," Jade said before waking up in bed next to the still sleeping CEO.

Jade brushed a stray strand of hair from Seto's eyes as she watched him sleep. She remembered Tai's words and smiled to herself. She, Jhada Cleopatra Isis Ishtar, was never one to give up so easily in the face of adversary. She felt Seto stir in his sleep and felt the arms around her waist draw her closer. She closed her eyes once more and felt sleep take her once more.

Shadi appeared in the Shadow Realm stepping into the castle protecting one of the duelist's decks. He moved silently down the halls waiting for the correct duel monster to come into his sight. Soon he saw the spellcaster sitting in a room alone, which is exactly how it should be. The mysterious, turbaned Egyptian approached the spellcaster carefully. The spellcaster turned to face the Egyptian with a shocked and confused look on his face.

"Explain why you are trespassing in my master's private sanctuary," the Duel Monster demanded.

"Calm yourself. I have not come to harm anyone here or your master," Shadi told the spellcaster, "Now sleep my friend, sleep."

Before the spellcaster could prevent the spell they fell to the ground unconscious. Shadi then began the incantation to send this noble spellcaster away from this castle. Once the spell was cast, the Egyptian left the castle as quietly as he had come.

The spellcaster opened his eyes and found that he had an extremely bad headache. Never in his duel monster life has it hurt as bad. He sat up slowly letting the spinning world to settle down. He squinted in the harsh sunlight trying to figure out what happened after meeting that Egyptian in his master's castle. He stood up and found that he was not garbed in his normal robes, but now white Egyptian robes usually seen on mortals. His dark hair was now trapped under a white turban similar to the mysterious Egyptians. This man had turned him into a mortal, but to what purpose. The spellcaster decided to explore the place he was taken to in search of answers. As he walked the path a woman engulfed him into a hug and he felt tears wetting the front of his garment. When he looked at the woman he realized it was his sister.

"Brother, what has happened to us. We are mortals," the woman cried into her brothers chest.

"Hush now my sister. We are stronger than this. We must find our master. Perhaps she shall have some answers," the spellcaster said, "Do you still possess you magic?"

"Yes brother. If I wish I can still summon my staff," the crimson eyed woman said.

"Very good. Come along we shall first find out where we are then search for Master Jhada," Tai said.

The brother and sister spellcasters walked further into the small village.

"You are not going!" someone yelled at a teenage girl.

"Yes I am. I cannot just stay cooped up inside. I'll go insane and we have enough problems with dealing with one psychotic person. We don't need another one," the teen commented.

"Fine then, I'm coming with you," the boy said.

"Seto if you come with then you'll have to dress like Malik there," Jade told the CEO as she put on the headdress and veil that Isis had provided for her.

"I will not go out in skimpy tank tops like him," Seto said crossing his arms.

"Not like that, in robes and a turban," Jade chuckled, "Although the tanks would…"

Seto blushed, "No. Fine let me have the robes and turban."

Jade handed the garments to Seto who was about to stomp off to another room to change. The Egyptian girl hugged Seto in appreciation and he smiled down at the girl before leaving. Jade grabbed the dress provided by Ishizu and pulled it over her slim form adding the gold jewelry also provided. Ishizu walked into the room and pulled the young woman began doing Jade's make-up, accentuating her eyes giving her a mysterious air about her.

"So why was the CEO pouting as he left the room?" Ishizu inquired.

"Because he can't wear his normal possessed trench coat, but instead a robe," Jade said.

Ishizu chuckled, "Well I can't say that Malik is happy either. He is in the living room pouting because he feels I am denying him his freedom of independence."

"Ishizu why have you given me all of this. The jewelry, veil, everything. I mean I appreciate it, but why?" Jade questioned, "Jenni, Mai, and everyone else is going in normal clothes."

"They, your friends that is, can pull off being tourists on vacation, but you are a pure blooded Egyptian and must look the part or else raise suspicion ," Ishizu explained.

"But why so much. Aren't there more simpler garments to wear?" Jade asked.

"There are, but you project an air of nobility because of who you are and who you descended from," Ishizu said, "And as such you must dress accordingly. It is the same with myself."

"Oh okay then," Jade said, "But wait what about…"

"If you are referring to speaking Arabic or ancient Egyptian then understand that you can," Ishizu said in Arabic, "Try…"

"Are you sure?" Jade asked in Arabic, "Oh my I can… my parents taught me when I was younger, I remember now."

"Very good, but now we should go," Ishizu said.

Ishizu led Jade back into the living room where three boys were pouting on the couch. Malik and Marik scowled deeply at the Egyptian woman. Seto glared at Jade because he was forced into wearing this godforsaken garment. Jade just smiled at him, even though it was hidden by the veil. She grabbed his arm and followed Ishizu outside of the underground home. In the past month the group had tried numerous times to summon Shadi, but failed every time. Somehow Marik had broken free of Ashtika's control enough to escape. Jade found him nearly dead and nursed him back to good health. She then performed the barrier spell to protect him from the rod's magic. Ishizu decided that everyone needed to leave the home before insanity set in. Ishizu led the group into the small village to catch the bus to Cairo, Egypt where they planned to spend the next week.

As soon as the bus left the village Malik and Marik began plotting how best to get Ishizu back. Seto just gave Jade the cold shoulder. Mai, Serenity, and Jenni were commenting Jade on how beautiful she looked. Ryou just stared out the window ignoring the argument that had broken out between Joey and Tristin. Soon the bus pulled into the Cairo bus station and the group followed Ishizu off. She led them to a home on the outskirts of the city. They went in and was amazed at how big the interior was.

"Alright there are only four rooms so I shall allow you to figure out where you shall sleep," Ishizu said, "I have the fifth room on the main floor."

"Hey Ryou why don't you share with us," Malik said.

"Sure," Ryou said knowing he is about to regret this arrangement.

"Seto where are you going to sleep," Jenni asked.

"I'll take the second room down here. And Jade can I speak with you a moment," Seto said.

"Okay," Jade said.

He led them outside and they watched the busy streets of Cairo, "Jade would you please stay with me?"

"Are you asking me to stay in the same room or is there another underlying question involved here," Jade questioned.

Seto blushed, "Well… um …"

"Yes, I'll stay with you , but now I have a need to visit the Cairo market place. I hear it is just amazing," Jade said, "Come on let's get the others."

Seto allowed himself to be dragged into the home, "But wait…"

"Hey Ishizu, can we go exploring? I want to visit the market place," Jade asked the Egyptian woman.

"Yes. I shall accompany you and anyone else who wishes to go. Malik can take anyone else to where they wish," Ishizu said with a hard glare at Malik, "And you had better behave."

"Sure Ishizu," Malik said, "Anyone want to visit the pyramids?"

"Sure," Joey and Tristin said.

"I'll stay here. I need to check on my company," Seto said heading to his room.

"I thin I'll stay as well," Ryou began.

"Oh no you don't. you're coming with us," Marik said pulling the white-haired teen out the door.

The other three boys followed closely behind. Ishizu led the girls out of the home heading towards the large market place. The girls were in awe at the size of the place. Venders were pushing fruits, vegetables, fabrics, trinkets, and so much more. Mai led the way to where one vender was selling gold jewelry. She looked at a beautifully done necklace. The vender smiled at her selection. He asked if she wished to purchase it in Arabic, but Mai just stared at him oddly.

Jade stepped up to the vender and asked in Arabic, How Much are you selling it for?

The man responded, Twenty-five American dollars. Reasonable price, yes

Jade looked over the necklace before setting it down and gave the man a hard glare cheap gold, not worth twenty-five American dollars only five…

Twenty-five American dollars or no sale the vender argued.

No sale then Jade said as she took a step from the shop.

wait, five American dollars the vender said finally.

"Okay Mai give him five dollars and the necklace is yours," Jade said.

"Okay," Mai said giving the man five dollars.

The vender gave the blond duelist the trinket before Jenni spotted another area to explore. Jade hung back for a moment before following the group. As Jade came closer to Ishizu and the others something called to her in the opposite direction. The Egyptian teen made sure that no one was watching her before she allowed herself to be engulfed in the growing crowd. Jade allowed herself to be drawn into a quieter area of the market place until she stopped outside a door. The sign on the door read "Madame Missy". Jade hesitated to go in, but was startled to find the door opened of it's own accord. The teen walked into the dimly lit room and fell overwhelmed by the heavy scent of incense on the air. A young Egyptian woman walked out of the back room and saw Jade. She approached the girl, a smile gracing her lips. Jade felt uncomfortable with the way the woman watched her.

"Hello my dear child," she said in Arabic, "It seems that destiny has led you to my home."

"Yes, but why?" Jade asked.

"Perhaps it is because you are seeking for a man in white," the woman said.

"A man in white… yes I am. Can you find him? Please this is important, I have to contact him," Jade pleaded also in Arabic, "My friends lives depend upon it."

"Child sit," she said offering one of the armchairs, "The man you seek is now in shadows, but two others are seeking you , one of hope, one of courage."

"Huh?! Please explain yourself," she said.

"They seek you in the Land of Kings," the woman said once more.

As soon as the words passed the woman's lips a strong wind began blowing. Jade soon covered her face to block out the stinging winds. When they died down, the girl found herself in an empty alley where the shop used to be. Jade stared for a moment hearing the woman's words still echoing in her mind. Jade turned back towards the market place and decided to bring the others into this. She saw Ishizu by a fruit vendor arguing with her brother. It seems that he and Marik decided to lock poor Tristin and Joey into one of the tombs.

"Malik Ishmael Ishtar, how dare you lock anyone into a tomb. I do not care how annoying they are," Ishizu yelled, "And you Marik, don't think I don't know that you had a hand in influencing what he did."

"But… sister … we didn't hurt them just frightened them some," Malik said.

"Exactly Ishizu… I mean we did let them out, after a few house anyway," Marik added in, "Anyways…"

"Don't even start. I want you two to return to the house and stay in your room until I can think of a proper punishment for both of you," Ishizu said her eyes blazing, "Hold it right there young man."

Ryou stopped where he was and turned to grin sheepishly at the enraged Egyptian woman, "Hai, Ishizu."

"Somehow I know you were involved as well and I will find out how," Ishizu said, "Now go back to the house with the demon twins."

Ryou followed Malik and his dark out of the market place. Ishizu growled out her frustration and then stalked off after them. It seemed that the others were already back at the house. Jade followed the Egyptian woman, careful to avoid getting the way of her seething rage. As she came into the house, there seemed to be a heavy feeling of dread. Jade looked into the faced of her friends seeing something was wrong in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"Jenni and Seto are missing," Ryou said, "I think she's found us and is now coming after the last threat to her plans."

"No!" Jade cried out, then turned her fiery gaze onto those in the room, "I will not let her take anymore innocent lives and corrupt them."

"And how do you plan on stopping our master," a voice said behind Jade.

**__**

Jenni: yes, yes we know it is yet another cliffy, but what's a good story with out them…

Seto: sits at the computer petting his BEUD so now what… we have to wait until JK sends me more pages…

Jenni: looks outside the window perhaps you should send out your BEUD to stop that raging mob of rabid fans…

Seto: looks out the window and pales um… I think running is a much better option…

Yami's: still in cage don't leave us here watches Jenni and Seto run out the door

Rabid Fans: breaks down the door and starts poking caged Yami's oh things to poke with sharp pointy sticks.

Joey: walks in with Ryou on a leash Uh… what's going on here…

Rabid Fans: sees a growling Ryou and runs away Ahhhhhhh…

Joey: sweat drops okay… 3-5 reviews gets another chapter…

Ja Ne


	9. Shadow Realms and Missing Monsters

**__**

Seto: alright people we are back with more of YGO: PC, DD…

Jenni: sorry about the delay, but when the authoress is in the hospital and then getting married, it's hard to keep up with the updates…

Mokuba: but here's a small belated X-Mas present for all the wonderful readers out in readerland…

Joey: and she still doesn't own YGO so deal with it…

Jenni: and thanks to all reviewers…

Seto: now leave us alone and read the chapter…

Chapter 9: Shadow Realms and Missing Monsters

__

Previously on YuGiOh: Prophecies Crumbled, Destinies Destroyed

As she came into the house, there seemed to be a heavy feeling of dread. Jade looked into the faced of her friends seeing something was wrong in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"Jenni and Seto are missing," Ryou said, "I think she's found us and is now coming after the last threat to her plans."

"No!" Jade cried out, then turned her fiery gaze onto those in the room, "I will not let her take anymore innocent lives and corrupt them."

"And how do you plan on stopping our master," a voice said behind Jade.

Now:

Jade swung around and saw Yugi, Mokuba, and Osirius standing in the doorway. The Egyptian teen instantly summoned her staff and prepared to defend the remaining free willed friends in the room.

"My sweet, sweet Sorceress I see that you have escaped the trap set for you," Osirius said in a sickly sweet voice, "But soon you shall be mine and your friends shall be slaves to our mistress."

Jade felt Jhada trying to take over, but would not allow it, "You vile creature. I will never give myself to you."

"Try to resist all you want, but in the end it will be futile," Osirius explained, "Now you have a choice surrender yourself to me or we'll use force."

"We will neveh go wit ya," Joey shouted out his fists clenched.

"Yeah, we'll also free our bud, Yug' as well," Tristin added in.

Jaded muttered under her breath, "Bakas."

Osirius just began laughing before pulling out the rod, "You'll be saying things differently when I use this."

"That's my rod, you jackass," Malik growled at the man, "And if I have to I will pry it from your cold dead hands to get it back."

"Malik No!" Ishizu yelled as the boy lunged after Osirius.

But before he could get very far Yugi held up the ring and shot a golden light towards the tombkeeper. His face took on a look of pure shock as his soul was sent to the Shadow Realm. Ishizu ran to her brother's side and also attacked the man. Yugi performed this action once more on the Egyptian woman and she too was sent to the Shadow realm. Jade, Mai, Joey, Tristin, Ryou, and Marik all stood in shock at what happened. Jade was the first to snap back to reality. She knew that she had to get everyone to safety before any more souls were sent to the Shadow Realm.

"Osirius you sick Basterd, using Yugi to do your dirty work once again is low. Even for a bottom dweller such as yourself," Jade snarled at him, "But this will be something to discuss at a later time."

With that she began chanting a spell that would transport them to the Shadow Realm. As the light faded she saw that they had made it to her deck's castle. Her companions looked a little ragged from the sudden teleportation spell. Jaded quickly ran in to find some of her monsters to help move the mortals into rooms. She quickly spied her Red-Eyes, Mystical Elf, and Dark Magician in the front hall. She grabbed the DM's wrist and drug him outside to help her get everyone inside.

"Master Jhada what is the meaning of this?" the DM asked.

"I need your help in protecting some of my friends from a vile woman out to enslave them," Jade answered, "They are waiting outside, but unfortunately two of them have had their souls sent to the Shadow Realm."

"We shall help in any way possible," her Red-Eyes said.

The group of three Duel Monsters and one mortal arrived to where the others waited. Marik was pacing angrily as he kept glancing at his lighter half. Mai was on the verge of breaking down as Joey held her to him. Tristin and Joey looked lived at the current situation. Ryou looked worried as he checked on Ishizu. When the Red-Eyes walked behind Jade, who was still pulling the Dark Magician behind her, Joey nearly passed out.

"Hey guys, you'll be staying here where my deck resides until I can figure out how to defeat Osirius and Ashtika," Jade said.

"B-but that's a real Red-Eyes B. Dragon," Joey stuttered out.

"I know, but don't worry. He's really just a pussycat in disguise," Jade said finally releasing DM's wrist, "Now Marik can you carry…"

"I'll take Malik," he said.

"Master I shall take the woman," DM said, "Now follow me."

The group followed the spellcaster into the castle and were soon led to their rooms. Malik and Ishizu were placed into one room so the healers could watch them easier. Joey made sure Mai was comfortable before heading into the study where they were to discuss their plans. Joey walked in and saw that Jade and Marik were in a heated argument.

"No, No, and once again NO! You are not going back with me," Jade yelled.

"Do you want to try and test me… as I already said, I…Am…Going… BACK…" Marik shouted back.

"You Baka, do you want to end up like your Hikari and his sister," Jhada added in when she appeared, "Because we can save you the trouble and send you ourselves."

"No I do not, but I will not sit idly by as that man takes over the world," Marik said calming down slightly.

"Then why do you insist upon returning with me," Jade asked as she also calmed down some.

"Because, you are going to need help out there," Marik simply said.

Jade just glared at the tombkeeper as Joey spoke up, "So what's goin' to happen now?"

"I'm returning to the mortal realm to find Shadi and this supposed help," Jade said dryly, "As soon as I figure out what this fortune teller was talking about."

"What do you mean?" Ryou inquired.

"Well I um…stumbled upon this fortuned teller's place and she told me "that the man in white is now in shadows"…and that "…someone seeks me in the Land of the Kings"…" Jade explained, "But then her shop disappeared leaving n empty alley."

"Okay it sounds like they already have Shadi, but in the Land of Kings I have no clue…" Ryou said.

"The Land of Kings…Land of… Valley of the Kings…" Marik exclaimed, "The ones seeking you out are in the Valley of the Kings."

"Isn't the Valley of the Kings just empty tombs and sand," Joey said.

"There's more to that place than just what's written in school books and seen on TV," Marik said nonchalantly.

"Let me guess, you know all the secrets," Jade responded.

"In fact I do," Marik said smiling at the girl's frustration.

"Grrr… fine. You and Ryou are coming with me…" Jade snapped out, "Joey you are to stay here with Tristin and Mai."

"Bu-But…" Joey began but stopped when he saw her look, "Alright."

"We leave now for the Valley of the Kings, but you need to listen to me no matter what is said," Jade said, "Right now you two are at a strict disadvantage without your items."

"Yes Mom…" Marik said sarcastically.

Ryou just nodded his head in agreement. Jade began her spell and they arrived on the outskirts of the Valley. Marik took up the lead and walked towards one of the previously explored tombs. Jade felt a familiar presence in the tombs. The trio continued further until Marik motioned for them to stop.

"Marik someone familiar in inside," Jade said.

"I'll check it out. Stay here," Marik said before running into the tomb.

Soon a shout could be heard followed by swearing in Egyptian. Jade headed into the darkened tomb followed by Ryou. As they headed towards where the shouts and swearing originated from Jade was uttering about 'Baka yamis thinking they know everything'. Soon they reached a chamber that was lit by torches on hieroglyph covered walls. Jade burst into laughter at what she saw in the room. Ryou tried his best to not laugh at the unfortunate Egyptian's predicament. Marik laid on the floor with a white robed woman who was perched upon his back. Another robed man stood above them holding a staff with a glowing crimson stone atop it. Jade watched the man and realized that she recognized him.

"Tai?!" Jade exclaimed.

The spellcaster narrowed his eyes, "How do you know me?"

"I know you because I was destined to carry your card with me," Jade responded.

The woman suddenly recognized who Jade was, "Master Jhada?"

"Sakura, what are you saying? She cannot be our…" Tai began, but looked closer as Jade removed her veil, "Master Jhada…"

"How is it that you are here?" Jade asked.

"Could someone tell this baka onna to get off me," Marik said from under Sakura.

Sakura hit him upside the head, "When you learn proper manners in how to treat women."

Marik once again swore in Egyptian trying in vain to get the woman off his back. Sakura would only glare at him, waiting on Jade to give the okay to get off him. Ryou just watched amusement dancing in his eyes. Tai walked over to the female Egyptian and bowed in respect. Jade blushed crimson at the attention.

"Um…Tai how is it that you are here in the mortal realm," Jhada questioned.

"All I remember is an Egyptian man coming into the castle…" Tai began but Jade interrupted.

"Let me guess; turban, white robe that looks like a dress, gold key around his neck, talks in puzzles," Jade interjected.

"Yes that's him. Do you know of him?" Tai said.

"I'll say we do. His name is Shadi," Marik said from the floor, "Now will you please get OFF ME!!!"

"Sakura go ahead and let him up," Jade said.

"A-are you sure?" Sakura asked scared suddenly of the Egyptian teen under her.

"Go ahead, he won't touch you. Right Marik," Jade said.

"Yeah, yeah… I promise," he said.

Sakura got up from the Egyptian and moved to stand by her brother. Marik got up and glared at the female spellcaster as he stalked towards Ryou's side.

"Master Jhada if you know this man, then you should know why we have become mortals," Tai said.

"I believe I do know. The world is in peril once again, but this time from the Pharaoh himself," Jade told him.

"Impossible. The Pharaoh would never…" Tai began, but stopped when he noticed how serious Jade looked, "Please explain how this has come to pass."

"It's a long story, but I shall explain it all," Jade said.

Soon Jade began telling all that has occurred.

YUGIOH…YUGIOH…YUGIOH…YUGIOH…YUGIOH…YUGIOH…YUGIOH…

Ashtika paced angrily in her chambers as Osirius, Yugi, and Mokuba bowed before her. She soon stopped when Anubis came in dragging Shadi's soulless body behind him. He bowed to her as he offered the Millennium Key to Ashtika. She took it and turned on the other three.

"Osirius explain to me why I still have two Hikaris, the Pharaoh's sister, her reincarnation, and one Yami still on the loose," Ashtika said waiting for his answer.

"My master, when we arrived we caught Seto Kaiba and the American off guard. They are here for you to torture at you're convenience," Yugi said, "But I was forced to send the Ishtar's to the shadow realm."

"And what of the rest… why and how did they escape," Ashtika demanded staring at Osirius.

"The Sorceress was too quick for us. She performed a hasty teleportation spell," Osirius said.

"And where did they end up…" she said.

"We have been unable to track them," Osirius said once more.

Ashtika's eyes flashed in barely restrained anger, "Get away from my sight. I have had enough of your failures."

"My love, perhaps torturing our two prisoners will prove worth while," Yami purred into her ear.

"I think it shall," Ashtika responded, "Now leave me."

Yugi, Mokuba, and Osirius left the room quickly realizing they had just barely escaped with their lives. Anubis removed the Egyptian into a cell before continuing to search for the missing mind slaves. Yami led Ashtika down the hallway to where Seto's cell is. He went in followed by Ashtika. Seto Kaiba glared at them from where he was chained to the wall. The enchantress walked to the CEO and caressed his cheek. The teen tried to fight her, but received a stinging slap to the face.

"My dear CEO, I see that you have much spirit, but also a dark half as well," Ashtika began, "I believe I can alleviate that problem for you."

"Stay away from me, you vial beast," Seto growled at her.

Yami punched Seto in the stomach causing the teen to struggle to breath, "Watch your mouth in front of my future queen."

Seto could only glare at the pair as he struggled to regain his breath. Ashtika set both her hands on Seto's head and began feeding magic into him. He felt his darker half being torn from his very being as they became two separate entities. Seto cried out as the pain increased until it became blinding. The young CEO passed out from the pain before the spell completed itself. Soon Ashtika removed her hands from his head and saw Sorcerer Seto now lying unconscious on the ground. Yami chained him to the wall next to Seto befoe leaving the cell.

"My love what will you do to them next?" Yami inquired.

"When they wake I shall seduce them, making them our willing slaves," Ashtika told Yami, "Now send someone to take care of the American. Bring her to my chambers."

"Yes my love," Yami said as he walked towards Yugi's cell.

The ex-pharaoh entered into his aibou's cell and saw the teen watching him enter. Yami approached carefully so as to not startle the violet eyed duelist. Yugi stood and bowed to his darker half.

"My Lord, what has brought you to my chambers?" Yugi asked in a monotone voice.

"Go to the American's cell and treat her wounds," Yami began, "Then take her to the master's room."

Yugi bowed once again before leaving the room. The smaller duelist did not notice that Yami was beginning to fight the spell. Even though he could do something's of his own accord, he wasn't free to leave the mansion or Ashtika's complete control. Yugi entered into the cell and Jenni woke to see her friend coming in. Yugi undid the chains so he could treat her bleeding wrists. Jenni winced as the disinfectant touched the open wounds.

"Yugi," Jenni said quietly.

Yugi just continued to clean the wounds not acknowledging her at all.

Jenni decided to try and break the spell, "Yugi please come back to me. Come back to the light and allow me to heal your heart."

Yugi's eyes flickered briefly with recognition before going blank once again. Jenni saw this and became hopeful that she can break the spell.

"I'm sorry Yugi for hurting you before, but please snap out of it. I can't go on without you. You are my stone pillar that I rely on," Jenni said as tears fell from her eyes and onto his hand.

"J-Jenni," Yugi said quietly before going silent once again.

"Yugi?!" Jenni cried out, but he didn't respond this time.

Jenni removed her bandaged wrists from Yugi's hands before setting her hand on his cheek. The American girl bent down and pressed her lips to his. At first he did not respond, but soon he began kissing back. When Yugi broke the kiss he looked into Jenni's eyes and hugged her tight.

"Yugi?" Jenni asked quietly in case he returned under the spell.

"Hai…thank you. You released me from her spell, but now I have to get us out of here," Yugi told her, "At least I can reduce her Millennium Item collection down. I have the ring and eye on me and we can get the key on the way out."

"Alright then, lead the way," Jenni said as she stood painfully.

Yugi helped Jenni from the cell and went into another room. Yugi spotted the key sitting on a desk. He grabbed it and the two teens slowly escaped from the mansion. Once outside of the gates they now had to figure out where to hide.

"Yugi, just leave me. I can barely walk and you need to escape," Jenni said suddenly.

"Iie… I'm not leaving you behind. Besides I couldn't bare the guilt of you getting captured once again," Yugi said, "Climb onto my back."

"But…" Jenni began, but then did as she was told.

They started in the direction of the museum to hopefully meet up with someone who could help them. As they passed Kaibaland Bakura approached them. Yugi backed away trying to figure out how to get away from the spirit of the ring. Bakura pulled out his deck and continued to approach the teens.

"Little Yugi. Give yourself back to our master," Bakura said.

"No!" Jenni yelled as she stepped painfully in front of Yugi.

"Back off girl, this is between me and Yugi," Bakura said.

"I won't let you hurt him," Jenni said as she painfully moved forward.

"Jenni please. I can handle this," Yugi said.

"But Yugi…" Jenni began, but stopped by the look in his eyes, "Just be careful."

"I will," Yugi said stepping in front of Jenni, "Yami Bakura I challenge you to a Yami no Game."

**__**

Jenni: oh look another cliffy…

Seto: I'm amazed… the mini-pharaoh challenged Yami no Bakura to a Yami no Game… amazing…

Mokuba: and thanks again everyone for the reviews… and remember 3-5 will hopefully (baring any natural disasters) get another chappie typed up…

Ja Ne


End file.
